It all started with a game of Truth or Dare
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: When Sakura convinces everyone to play Truth or Dare, secrets are revealed, prides are embarrassed and budding loves are started! Sasuke just can't believe he got himself dragged into this...stupid dobe. Yaoi, mostly NaruSasu but there are other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Helloooooo, overused plot! How you doin'? ;)**

**No... I don't usually talk to my fics. But really, this idea is so sadly overused and I know that every category in fanfiction must have at least one of these, so I don't even know why I'm using it... My jar of creative ideas is lacking in, well, creativity. I SUCK. But I really wanted to write it! So phooey!**

**I don't have much else to say besides:**

**-I DO NOT own Naruto... unfortunately. If I did, well, Sasuke and Naruto would end up together, and Sai would die a bloody, painful, gruesome death. :D (I hate him... don't know why...) Also, kiddies wouldn't be able to watch it. xD**

**-This would be about a year after Naruto rescued Sasuke and he came back to Konoha. Let us say that Sasuke is... nicer. Yeah. He still has dark feelings though.**

**-Rating: M **

**- Set after Shippuden. There is stupidity. There is swearing. More importantly, there is yaoi. NarutoxSasuke mostly but with other side pairings. **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The sun was setting over the dark green trees of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, casting a bright orange glow over buildings and plants and making everything look just a little magical and otherworldly. Faintly, twinkling stars were shining in the dark part of the sky, where the sun's rays didn't reach, dotting the dark sky like diamonds on black velvet. Birds tweeted and cicadas chirped as the residents of the village began making their way home for the evening, the streets becoming clear of everything except for abandoned shops and little dust devils of swirling sand in the dusk's breeze.

It was quiet in the town as the last few people went inside and the village settled down for the night. Anyone looking on would have thought that this was a beautiful, peaceful night, with no one to stir up any trouble or break the serenity the night had created.

However, that wasn't the case everywhere in Konoha. Past some trees and down a few rocky dirt paths, there was a huge building. The lights were on and a load of laughter and talking poured out of the opened sliding doors, which were each adorned with a red and white symbol. This was perhaps the liveliest the Uchiha estate had been in a _long_ time.

Inside, there were quite a few young shinobi nestled in the spacious living room; Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, Kiba, with Akamaru of course, and Sai were lounging around the coffee table in the middle of the room, which had a variety of snacks scattered on it. The last four were watching amusedly and laughing as Shikamaru and Chōji fought over the last chocolate chip cookie. Sakura and Ino, the only girls, were trying to put pigtails in Naruto's unruly blond spiky hair (for whatever reason). The blond was protesting much louder than necessary, but since this was the usual for him, no one really paid much attention. Beside the fireplace Gaara and Neji were talking as Neji idly made shadows with his hands in the glow of the fire. In the corner, Kiba had set up a little radio and Konoha's only radio station was blaring some random, beaty song that was supposedly 'today's best music'. It was so loud in the house that it was impossible to discern what anyone was saying unless you were right beside them, and even then, you had to speak loudly. Sasuke would hate to hear what it would be like if even just one more person showed up.

Which was why, at that moment, he was sitting in the opposite corner of the couch on which Naruto was still being tortured, seriously wondering why the hell he'd even returned to Konoha. At least when he was with the Akatsuki, which had fallen now, along with Madara, it was _quiet _and he didn't have to deal with a bunch of annoying shinobi. Besides Karin and Suigetsu, but he ignored them. He watched everyone with the beginnings of homicidal urges; He didn't like loudness (other than Naruto, but he sort of forced everyone to accept that, so he didn't really count), or big groups of people for that matter.

Plus, he was pretty sure everyone here still resented him for what he'd done. While he understood why, it was still awkward. No one had straight up said anything, but there was a sort of pressure in the air and he knew it was because of him.

"Sasuke!"

Before the Uchiha could even turn his head towards the familiar raspy voice, he was suddenly tackled into a huge bear hug, blond hair squishing against his face as Naruto attempted to sit on his lap. Sasuke spat out a mouthful of hair, noted the pigtails, and glared, but his stomach fluttered. _**He**__'s why I came back. I must love to torture myself..._

"What?" he said flatly.

"Oh, stop being such a downer." Naruto frowned, his blue eyes squinting. "Why so mopey, teme?"

Sasuke snorted at the nickname. "Well, maybe the fact that _someone_ decided it was a great idea to invite half of Konoha to _my_ house for some awkward 'let's celebrate Sasuke getting out of prison even though we all still hate him' get-together, without even asking me first, has something to do with it."

"I think that's the most you've ever said before." Naruto waved it off. "But jeeze, stop griping, bastard. No one here hates you. Sure, they might wanna kick your ass and rough you up a bit—" He stopped when he noticed how Sasuke suddenly looked down, biting his bottom lip. Panicking, he tried to cover his mistake by laughing loudly and adding, "Plus, this isn't even a hundredth of Konoha."

"That's not really my point." Sasuke sighed. "Can you get off of me? Your ass is bony."

Naruto laughed and threw his arms around the irritated raven haired teen, who stiffened at the sudden proximity of their faces. "How I missed you and your constant complaints." His smile was crooked and their noses were almost touching. "I'm so damn glad you're back, Sasuke... Even if no one else was, which they are, I am." His overly expressive eyes shone with happiness.

A weird warm and fuzzy feeling stirred in the depths of Sasuke's stomach. He was such a sucker for those eyes. "Yeah..." he muttered, gently pushing Naruto away. He couldn't stop the tiny smile that curled his lips as he whispered, "Same."

The blond grinned and settled himself beside Sasuke, closer than necessary, but it didn't really bother Sasuke; he actually liked having Naruto around. Ever since he'd (reluctantly) returned to Konoha, which he still held a terrible grudge against, and had gotten out of prison on good behaviour and the, uhm, kindness of the Hokage Lady Tsunade's heart, Naruto had been terribly clingy, unwilling to leave Sasuke's side for even an hour. Even when he'd been behind bars, Naruto had visited every day, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends. Sasuke didn't get annoyed like he would have if it had been anyone else—Naruto was a constant reminder of all the trouble he'd gone through to finally find an inkling of peace, the anchor that had kept his from completely falling into the darkness that Uchiha Madara had brewed in his heart, and was proof that someone really, truly cared for him. Not to mention the feelings that had been stirring within him lately...

"So," Naruto said cheerfully, interrupting his thoughts, "Sakura said she was planning on playing Truth or Dare soon. Are you gonna join in or are you gonna sit here and emo in your corner?"

Sasuke rolled his black eyes. "I don't 'emo', idiot." He was silent for a moment. "Well, maybe I do sometimes." Naruto snickered, but Sasuke ignored him. "Anyways, I don't want to play a stupid middle school game."

"Aw, come _on_! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeeease."

"_No_."

"Plleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeee —"

"Holy shit, _fine_. Just _shut up_."

Naruto grinned. "Deal."

Just then, Sakura whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention, then announced, "Okay, guys! Time for Truth or Dare!"

Everyone groaned. "Really, Sakura?" Shikamaru muttered, sitting up and rubbing his neck. "We're nearly adults now."

"Shut up, Shikamaru," Sakura said sweetly, smiling. The brunet grumbled something to Chōji and they both started sniggering, which earned them a death glare from Sakura that instantaneously made them shut up. The kunoichi continued as though nothing had happened. "There'll be a twist. When you dare someone, it can be a double dare. Like, for example... I could dare Chōji and Kiba to kiss."

Chōji spat out the cracker he was chewing on, gagging, and Kiba made a retching sound. "Oh hell no!" he yelled, squishing his face up. "I ain't kissing anyone!"

Even Sasuke had to chuckle. "Naruto," he muttered darkly with a small smile, "I'd rather slit my own throat than play this game."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, dragging him over to where the rest of the group had gathered. Sasuke grumbled but otherwise didn't complain, sitting cross-legged beside Naruto as they all formed a circle. Sakura was still talking, perched between Ino and Chōji. "If you don't do the dare, you have to do a truth. And, when you do a truth, if you refuse to answer, there'll be consequences."

Neji raised his hand. "What kind of consequences?"

Before Sakura could answer, Ino leaned over and rested her elbow on the pink haired girl's shoulder. She smirked. "If you don't answer, you have to remove an article of clothing. Simple? yes. Overused? Yes. Funny? Hell yes."

Sasuke had half a mind to boot them all out of his house. He refrained from doing so only because of the fierce glare Naruto sent his way and the elbow to the gut the blond decided was necessary to get his point across. He crossed his arms, sighing wearily. This didn't sound like fun at all.

"Ah," Gaara said, calmly. "I'm leaving." He started to stand up, but Neji grabbed him and forced him to sit back down.

"No you're not."

Gaara looked at him flatly. "I'm Kazekage... I have business to attend to."

"Liar!" Ino screeched, practically pouncing on the redhead. "I can tell when you're lying! You have to take something off if you lie, too! Unless you decide to fess up. Who's in?"

A lot of people looked like they wanted to back out, but no one felt up to facing the two kunoichi when they were angry. Girls were scary on their own, but add ninja skills to that, and you were pretty much fucked. Sasuke and Gaara both looked about ready to bolt it out of there, but they were both held down by their respective best friends.

"It's a shame Hinata and Lee and the others couldn't make it," Kiba said, petting Akamaru's head. "They're gonna miss out on us making asses of ourselves."

Sai put his chin on his knees. "It's their loss."

Sasuke shifted a bit beside Naruto. The blond looked over to see him glowering. "What?" he whispered, following Sasuke's black gaze. "Did Sai do something?"

"No... forget it." As long as Sai kept his eyes away from a certain _someone_, Sasuke was fine. "It's nothing."

Naruto shrugged. "Whaatever."

"So who's gonna start?" Shikamaru was asking. "I wanna get this over with and _sleep_."

"When do you _not_ want to sleep, you lazy ass?" Kiba muttered.

"Shut up, guys," Chōji suggested.

"I'll start!" Sakura exclaimed before it could turn into a three way squabble. "Alright, soo... Neji! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sakura thought for a minute, then asked, "Do you still have a crush on Ino?(1)"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, his lavender eyes squinting. "Not anymore. I never really actually did. So now I have to ask someone, right, Sakura?" he asked. When she nodded, he pursed his lips, and then turned to Shino. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Take off your sunglasses and pull down that sweater so we can see what you really look like."

Shino hesitated, but after a moment, he sighed, lowered his sweater and slipped his sunglasses off, revealing light, almost mercury colored eyes and a strong jaw set in irritation. He was frowning rather deeply. There was a collective gasp.

"Oh my," Ino said weakly. "I didn't know you were so hot, Shino..."

"Yeah!" Kiba agreed, his eyes wide. "Why do you always cover your face?"

"...Reasons."

"You should show people what you look like! You're really cute," Ino said, still a bit shocked. Kiba nodded, looking like a bobblehead. He seemed more surprised than anyone else, and if Sasuke wasn't mistaken, the dog-nin was blushing a bit, too.

Shino shrugged, covering up again. "Well, then, Ino. Truth or dare?"

"Dare... no, truth. No... yeah."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Truth... Hmmm. Is it true that you got so obsessed with Sasuke back in middle school that you hid in his bushes and took pictures when he was getting dressed or sleeping?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his spit. "Say _what_?"

Ino blushed, nearly the same shade as Gaara's hair. "I-I—of course not!" When everyone stared at her, she winced and muttered, "Well... I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's true."

Sasuke just shut his eyes and muttered, "I feel so violated."

"I don't have them anymore, if that helps," she said nervously.

_Not really_, Sasuke wanted to snap, but he resisted. It was a good thing he'd learned how to control his patience otherwise he was fairly sure there would be an unthinkable number of casualties... "Whatever." He wasn't _that_ surprised, to be honest. Ino swallowed one more time, still blushing darkly, and stuttered, "Um, m-moving on... Truth or dare Naruto?"

"Dare! Duh!" Naruto said loudly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I dare you to... to... well actually I only had a truth planned out so... I dare you to tell me the truth—Who do you like?"

"Uh, are you retarded?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Sakura."

Ino studied him as Sakura sighed. "You're lying," the blonde said.

"What?" he demanded. "No—"

"Yeah you are. You don't like her anymore?"

Naruto avoided her eyes and the question, shifting uncomfortably. "I only have to answer one question."

"But you _didn't_ answer it, so now you have to do a truth," Shikamaru pointed out. He grabbed a chip from Chōji and popped it into his mouth, ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Fine then." Naruto squinted suspiciously at him and Ino. "Whataya wanna ask?"

"Who _do_ you like? For real?"

Immediately Naruto unzipped his bright blue hoodie and threw it behind him, leaving himself in just a bright neon orange t-shirt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a sort of unattached interest; it figured. Even though he wasn't wearing that horrendous jumpsuit for once in his life, there was no escaping that sickening shade of orange. It was sort of endearing, though, as unappealing as it was.

"You don't get to know that, Ino," Naruto said, grinning. He ignored her pout and looked over at Sai. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... dare."

"I dare you to draw a yaoi picture of Chōji and Shikamaru and make it come to life and perform yaoi acts! Hahaha!"

As Chōji and Shikamaru loudly shouted and sputtered their very strong and negative opinions on this dare, Sai put a thoughtful to his lips. "...I don't want to waste my ink of that, but... fine." He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from who knows where and started sketching. Shikamaru stood up, flushing and ready to attack Sai, but Ino shot him a Look that made his grumble and sit back down.

"Anyone who tries to interfere with another person's dare has to take off two things." Sakura smiled. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"That's not fair," Gaara murmured.

"Yeah! You can't make up rules in the middle of the game," Kiba complained.

"I just did."

Shikamaru hid his face in his hands. "I can't watch..." he groaned.

Chōji looked equally displeased and squeezed his eyes shut, looking faintly green. "Thanks to you guys I'm never gonna be able to look at my best friend the same."

Naruto laughed like a maniac as Sai set his pen down and two white figures peeled off of his paper, forming in the middle of the circle. Everyone watched, trying not to burst out in snickers, as the paper Shikamaru teased the paper Chōji, running fingers of ink down the other drawing's pudgier body, his eyelids half shut and lips curled up in a seductive smirk that the real Shikamaru would never be caught dead making. The Chōji copy's face had multiple lines across the bridge of his nose and his swirly cheeks, indicating a fierce blush, and had a face that you'd probably only ever see in a yaoi hentai manga. The sketches went to kiss, but before anything could happen, a kunai went straight through them, landing sticking up in the ground, and they disappeared in a puff. Shikamaru glowered and yanked it out of the floor, throwing his green vest and black undershirt aside. Sasuke stared at the hole the kunai left in his floor with a great amount of annoyance.

"I will fucking murder your firstborn child, Naruto, and eat it with a piece of garlic toast." Shikamaru muttered darkly.

Everyone burst out laughing as Shikamaru glared daggers. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and tried to breathe through his sniggers.

"Your reaction... was ten times funnier... than the dare itself!" he said through gasps, clutching his sides. Never before had Shikamaru and Chōji looked so absolutely mortified. Once the laughter died down and the victims' fierce blushes were more or less gone, Sai looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Truth or dare, Uchiha?"

Too cranky to do a dare, Sasuke picked truth. Sai smiled that creepy emotionless smile and asked, "If you could have sex with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

A collective "oooooooh" sounded around the room as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah, teme, whooooo?" he taunted.

Sasuke calmly said, "No one. You all suck."

"That's a good thing, if you think about it," Kiba muttered. Most of the guys in the room nodded in agreement.

Ino and Sakura both pounced on Sasuke, knocking him backwards. "Liar!"

Sasuke looked up at them with his best poker face. "I'm not lying."

"We're not stupid!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, you got it baaaaaaad for someone in here! Like Jeeze! We can practically smell the testosterone roiling off of you!" Ino added.

"So who is it?" Sakura asked. Listening to them was like watching a ping-pong game. "You have to answer, or strip. You chose a bad day to not wear a lot of clothes, Sasuke..."

"You two are evil," Sasuke muttered, pushing himself up and none-too-gently shoving the kunoichi off of him. It wasn't much of an insult coming from him, he knew, but whatever... He wordlessly slipped his dark blue shirt over his head and tossed it beside Naruto's discarded hoodie. "I'm definitely not answering," he said shortly as Sakura and Ino drooled. It was chilly against his bare chest and stomach, but he'd rather deal with that than tell everyone who he'd very muchly like to have in his bed. The blond in question draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Oi, teme," he said cheekily, "you look cold. Wanna hug?"

"Fuck off and die."

This got another round of snickers. Sasuke resisted the urge to feel warm and fuzzy inside because it felt like he was finally being accepted again; no, Uchihas did not do warm and fuzzy, and Sasuke certainly wasn't an exception. He pointedly ignored the Kunoichi drooling and tried to choose someone who hadn't gone yet; Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru or Chōji (although the last two had been embarrassed enough already, so he decided to spare them).

"Gaara," he said after a moment of thinking. The redhead shrunk back, groaning.

"Uhh... truth, I guess."

"You all suck!" Kiba shrieked before Sasuke could even think of a question. "The only ones who did a dare are Shino and Sai!"

"Hey!" Naruto said. "I did one!"

"You chickened out."

"You little prick, you would've done the same!"

"Nu-unh!"

Gaara jerked his head Kiba's way while the two morons were arguing, his eyes widening somewhat pleadingly. The Uchiha smirked a bit, nodding. Kiba wanted a dare? He'd get one, then. Sasuke's face took on a deep, pensive look, his eyes becoming mostly blank. He hadn't missed the somewhat lusty look in Kiba's eyes when Shino had taken off his sunglasses and sweater earlier. Finally, his cool, inky black gaze settled in on the cocky dark brown one of Kiba's grinning face. "Okay, then, Kiba; I'm guessing you're gonna choose dare?"

"Damn straight."

"It involves Shino."

"Hey, wait," Shino interrupted quietly. "Do I have any say in this?"

"No," Naruto replied for Sasuke. The black haired teen smirked as Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"As I was saying, you and Shino have to make out until someone tells you to stop."

Kiba's grin faltered. "Uhh... I'm not into Shino like that..." he said nervously. Behind him, Akamaru made a whining sound, like he agreed. Shino just tugged his sweater up.

"You think I'm onto Shikamaru like 'that'?" Chōji screeched. "I had to put up with seeing myself get it on with him, and we were naked! At least you can keep your clothes on! Man up and do the fucking dare!"

"Seriously," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah, Kiba." Naruto joined in on the taunting "Or are you not _man enough_ to do it?"

"I _am_ a man! That's my point!"

"Then strip."

"No! I don't back down, I'm not a pussy like _someone_!"

Naruto ignored that, snickered and started chanting, "Kiba! Kiba!" over and over again. Sakura joined in, then Chōji and Shikamaru, followed by Ino. Shino looked horrified and terribly awkward as he slowly pulled down his sweater away from his mouth, but kept his sunglasses on. Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Gaara just watched as everyone chanted louder and louder, and Kiba finally swallowed and set his eyebrows in determination. He turned to Shino, blushing darkly under the red fang marks on his cheeks, and kneeled there awkwardly.

"You can back out," Sai called out to him. Kiba shot him a glare.

"Heck no. I_ don't_ back out, I said. I'll do this..." Still blushing so hard he sorta looked like a tomato, he leaned forward, approaching the other shinobi slowly. Shino looked like he was about to pass out, but he gulped, grabbed Kiba by the shoulders, and like he was trying to do it too fast to regret it, he pressed their lips together. Everyone 'ooh'ed and watched in the same way you'd watch a train wreck; you didn't want to see, but you couldn't tear your eyes away.

They both seemed determined to show that they could do this dare with no problem. Shino slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth and teased the edge of his pants with spidery fingers, making the smaller brunet moan and fight back, thrusting his own tongue against Shino's as his face slowly faded from confidently determined to the beginnings of desperation. Who would have thought that the stony, generally emotionless Shino would have been able to be so assertive and dominant? It didn't seem to be a dare anymore as Shino ran his hands up and under Kiba's shirt, bunching it up around the brunet's chest as he started to rub the bared skin softly. An animalistic growl rumbled in Kiba's throat. Naruto made a sound, blushing, and looked at everything except for the two shinobi making out, and Sasuke. Mostly Sasuke. After another second, Shikamaru blurted, "Omigod! Stop! My eyes are burning!"

"Get a room!" Naruto yelled. "You look like you're gonna tear each others' clothes off," he muttered, grimacing.

Kiba tore away from Shino, panting slightly, and licked his lips. His eyes focused on the whole circle staring, and he blushed, yanking his shirt back into place. Shino quickly replaced sweater, higher than usual, but everyone could see how red his face was.

"Well, that was disturbing enough to last me a lifetime," Gaara commented, pinching the bridge of his nose. He stood up. "I'm leaving. I have a meeting tomorrow and I'm getting tired. No, Ino, I'm not lying. I want to go to bed." He looked down at Neji, his voice taking on a distinctly purr-like tone. "Are you coming, Hyuuga?"

Neji flushed a bit, but he nodded. "Yeah. See you guys." They left rather quickly, not even waiting for a goodbye.

"...Well," Sakura said. "That was strange. Why would Neji leave with Gaara if—ohhh." Her eyes widened and she stared at everyone like she'd just discovered the answer to life. "You guys don't think they're... you know..."

"Neji _did_ seem like he had a thing for someone else... and they were awfully cozy by the fire..." Ino said slowly. Both kunoichi blushed faintly, their eyes taking on a faraway look.

"You know it could be the fact that Neji is the ambassador or whatever from Konoha, and sometimes Gaara needs his for business between Konoha and Suna," Sai put in, but Naruto shook his head.

"No way, Gaara wouldn't have spoken all—you know, like, _ooh la la bay-beee_ if all he needed was to do some business."

"Well, _I _think they were just all hot n' bothered from my and Shino's lovely little display of PDA,"Kiba said cheekily, looking pretty damned happy. Shino muttered something under his breath, and a moment later Kiba slapped his arm and yelped, "Yowch! Jeeze! Sasuke, you got some crazy mosquitoes in here!" Shino's eyes glinted behind his sunglasses sinisterly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I chose a good dare, didn't I?"

Kiba stuck his tongue out. "Shut it. I'm not answering any questions until it's my turn." It was hard to tell, but Shino looked pleased too. It seemed they were learning a lot of new things with this little game...

xxXXxxXXxx

Roughly two hours later, when the sun was set and even the cicadas retired for the night, their game of Truth or Dare was still going steady. The only light came from the lanterns hanging on the white walls, and the chill of the night was seeping into the house.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the sliding doors, imagining the wooden balcony on the other side where he used to sit with Itachi so many years ago. His heart made a painful squeezing motion, and he ground his teeth as a lump formed in his throat; he had to stop thinking about it. He really didn't need to go out on some revenge-crazed journey again and make Naruto go through Hell and more to get him back. So he ignored the angry stinging in his eyes, swallowed thickly, and focused on the game.

Naruto was down to his boxers—orange ones, of course— and thin white undershirt, Kiba to his dark blue sweat pants, Sai to his black slacks, Shino to his second sweater, sunglasses and boxers. Sakura had just lost her shirt and was stuck in her bra and shorts. Ino and Sasuke were more or less the same, just minus their socks. Shikamaru and Chōji had long since fallen asleep, and the circle had shrunk down the seven shinobi.

Without clothes, it was cold. Sasuke had left to turn on the furnace but it had yet to kick in, so they were all huddled closer together than they normally would be. As his arm brushed against Naruto's darker, toned one, Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine, and he was glad he was able to blame it on the temperature.

"Kiba, I haaaate you!" Sakura was complaining, trying to cover herself with her arms. "I'm freezing!"

"You're the one who came up with this," the dog-nin pointed out. "If it weren't for your rule of stripping, we wouldn't be freezing our asses off like this."

"Whatever... Truth or dare, Ino?"

"Dare."

"Strip to your underwear and go to Kakashi-sensei's house and try to seduce him. It's not far from here, right?"

Ino stared. "...Are you stupid?"

"What?" Sakura asked, looking shocked. "Why?"

"Sakura..." Naruto said. He squinted his eyes. "You can't tell me you don't know."

"What? What?" she demanded.

"Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are together," Kiba said, his tone adding a 'duuuuhhh' to the end.

"Even I knew that," Sasuke muttered. Shino and Sai made sounds of agreement.

Sakura paled. "No way."

"Actually," Naruto mused, glancing at the analog clock hanging on the wall opposite him, "at this time of night... it wouldn't be safe to walk into his house. Kakashi-sensei is _scary_ when you interrupt their—er, _personal_ time."

"A woman in her bra and panties ain't gonna do anything but make him go soft, if you know what I mean." Kiba waggled his eyebrows.

"But... but... Kakashi and _Iruka_?" Sakura squealed as her pale cheeks suddenly flushed darkly as what Kiba and Naruto were saying dawned on her. "Kakashi-sensei is... he's... they're gay? Since... since when?"

"About a year," Kiba said, shaking his hand in a 'roughly' gesture.

"Since a bit before Sasuke returned to Konoha," Sai supplied. Sasuke wondered with a vague irritation why Sai was keeping accounts on how long he'd been back. There was just something about that artist that rubbed his the wrong way. Plus... the way he looked at Naruto sometimes, like the blond was some delicacy he'd like to eat... Sasuke very much wanted to use his chidori and fry the hell out of that motherfucker for even thinking it. Of course Naruto didn't belong to him, but he still felt strongly possessive over him. He realized he was glaring, and Kiba was observing him oddly, and looked away as Sai finished, "So, just over a year."

"Why are all the guys in this village gay?" Sakura demanded in frustration. "Gaara... well, he's not from here, but you get my point, and Neji, let's assume, Shino and Kiba—"

Shino cleared his throat. "What?"

"Yeah!" Kiba yelled, turning beet red. "We're not—I don't, I mean we don't—" His eyes flickered Shino's way, and upon seeing the older ninja look coolly (with a hint of a flush) back, he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Just 'cause we made out doesn't mean—"

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke said, almost boredly. "We all saw you two. Were you trying to eat each others' faces?"

"I felt like my eyes were being raped," Naruto agreed. "I'm pretty sure you two were about to have raging passionate man sex right here in the middle of Sasuke's living room."

"And since I don't relinquish the thought of cleaning cum out of my carpet, keep it in your pants, or have the decency to leave," Sasuke added, raising an eyebrow. A collective snicker went around the circle as Kiba flushed darker than ever before and hid his face in his fluffy hood. It almost made Sasuke smile, since everyone was so obviously not thinking about what Uchiha Sasuke the Traitor had done the past few years and just thinking of him as plain old Sasuke, but he didn't like feeling so warm and happy, since it was pretty much completely foreign. He covered it up with a smirk instead as Kiba started protesting loudly.

"Sasuke... you... you guys—bllaaaghh!" he sputtered. Shino sighed.

"Back to the point!" Sakura frowned. "Don't go and say you two are gay, too," she said, pointing at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ya honestly believe I'm gay, Sakura? Who have I been in love with for the past five years? Oh yeah. You!"

"...Yeah, I guess. Sasuke...?"

The Uchiha exhaled loudly. "I don't really know, not that it's any of your business, Sakura." _But when it comes to Naruto..._

"Sai?" Sakura asked desperately.

He shook his head, his black eyes sliding Naruto's way. "I guess I swing both ways," he said.

Sasuke shot him a Look. Sai just gave him that fake smile, which only served to piss Sasuke off even more. What he really wanted was to test some of the unthinkable, horrifying, grotesquely disturbing torture methods he'd once overheard Orochimaru discussing with Kabuto, just for the fun of seeing Sai's ears bleed from the sound of his own agonized and raw screams. But, well, seeing as how he'd just gotten out of prison on _good, normal person behaviour_, it probably wasn't his best idea. He clenched his fists, trying to qualm to possessive, jealous feelings that flared to life whenever Sai looked at Naruto like _that_. And Naruto, being Naruto, didn't notice anything.

"Green is a lovely color for you, Sasuke," Sai said sweetly, his signature creepy fake smile twisting into a nasty smirk.

"Sasuke's not wearing any green..." Ino said slowly.

"I know." The innocent smile was back.

Sasuke ground his teeth together angrily and glared at the floor. Naruto nudged his shoulder, and when Sasuke looked up, the blond was slightly shocked to see the smouldering murderous intent in those inky black eyes. With genuine concern in his own blue ones, he asked quietly, "Are you okay, teme?"

_Oh Naruto, you complete idiot. You don't know the half of it. _"I'm fine," he said shortly, avoiding the blond's inquisitive eyes.

"Well, if you say so..."

"Ughh, where were we?" Ino muttered.

"Sakura dared you to go seduce Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said.

"Since you can't do that, just go outside and scream that you, Ino Yamanaka, like it up the butt." Sakura made a face at the uncreativity of her own dare, but remained adamant.

Ino scoffed. "You're so immature."

"You gonna do it, or not?"

"Not," Ino said in disgust, stripping off her shirt. Sasuke thought he saw Shikamaru's eyes open for a minute and stare, but when he turned to look, they were closed, but there was a faint flush on his cheeks. The Uchiha snorted a bit, wondering how anyone could really find the soft and shapely body of a woman so attractive. He much preferred a hard, toned body... He hurriedly stopped this train of thought before it could go too far. The only body he wanted was right beside him, and he didn't need his imagination to overreact.

"Shino, truth or dare."

A sigh. "Truth."

"Would you bang Kiba?"

A round of snickers went through the circle. Shino made a thinking sound, then after a long silence, ducked his head and muttered, "...Probably."

"He's not lying!" Ino exclaimed. Kiba stared wide-eyed at Shino for a moment, before blushing and taking a great interest in the material of his pants. Akamaru barked happily, wagging his tail. Kiba shushed him.

"So, yeah... Uh. Sai, truth or dare?" Shino asked, sounding very awkward, not badass and sexy and cool like usual.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try and seduce..." Hidden mercury eyes scanned the circle. "Naruto."

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening. Well, that had been like a slap to the face. Or a kunai to the gut.

"Naruto, you have to try and resist him." Shino crossed his arms, seeming happy to inflict the embarrassment on someone else this time. Naruto tittered nervously. "Whoever wins... gets... free ramen for a week."

Naruto sat up a bit straighter, but he still didn't give in. "That's not fair, I should get a say in this..."

"I didn't get a say when you dared Kiba to kiss me, so I don't see your point."

"Can I just take off my shirt? No offense, Sai... I just..."

Sasuke found himself hoping very much that someone would say yes. When Sakura opened her mouth, he listened very attentively, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Don't be a _baby_, Naru-chaaaan," she crooned. Sasuke inwardly groaned. Fuck. She _would_ insult Naruto's pride.

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto yelled indignantly. Sasuke sighed. _Here we go..._ "I just don't wanna kiss Sai! He's not my type!"

"What _is _your type?" Ino asked.

Naruto blushed. "None of your damn business, Ino!"

"Well, are you gonna do the dare, little baaaabyyy?" Sakura drawled. In this moment Sasuke wanted nothing more than to strangle her, for convincing Naruto to do it, Sai, for being permitted to _kiss_ what Sasuke had already claimed as his own, and Shino for even suggesting this damned dare.

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"Just shut the fuck up and do the dare," Shikamaru muttered from where he was curled up on the couch, before rolling over and instantly falling back asleep.

Naruto shot to his feet. "I will! _Believe _it!"

_Oh, __**believe**__ that I'm gonna murder someone with a rusty old knife if I have to watch this. _The Uchiha was strongly tempted to set fire to his house so that they'd have to evacuate and stop this stupid game...! Well, maybe that was a little over-dramatic... but that was how much he did_ not_ want Sai's lips on what Sasuke strongly felt should be on his own. Naruto and Sai had met in the middle of the circle by now. The muscles in Naruto's back and arms (which Sasuke was drooling over, by the way) were contracting nervously as Sai straddled his lap smiling faintly. He met Sasuke's outwardly calm but inwardly raging black eyes and licked his lips, smiling wider. Sasuke glared. How did the belly showing freak even know he had a thing for Naruto? He wasn't obvious, was he?

"When do I stop?" Sai asked Shino. The other shinobi shrugged.

"Well, since Naruto's supposed to be resisting, just make him moan or something," Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, don't go too far though," Shino added. "No one wants any free porn."

"Says the guy who molested me," Kiba murmured.

"You liked it."

"...Meh."

There were a few chuckles, but everyone was mostly focusing on the dare. Naruto had his eyes shut tight and lips bitten down hard, his head tilted back as Sai nibbled and kissed at the sensitive skin underneath Naruto's ear. A visible shudder ran up the blond's spine and he took a shaky breath through his nose, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. Sasuke nearly ripped his hair out and was thinking of how good an idea it would be to bash his head off the wall a few times or a hundred, when Sai chuckled lowly and ran his hands all over Naruto's quickly rising, clothed chest. He brushed over where his nipples were, and Sasuke twitched a bit at the growl that sounded in Naruto's throat. Sai flashed Sasuke a wicked smile and didn't break eye contact with him as he pinched his fingers, making Naruto grind his teeth together and arch into the touch, his head tossing back. The Uchiha's stomach twisted and he swore he saw red.

"Saa—nn." Naruto quickly stopped himself, biting down hard on his lip.

"What was that?" Sai asked, smiling.

"Nothing..."

"You can always just give up."

"Hell no. I want free ramen."

Sasuke would have laughed if he wasn't so pissed. Sai carried on, and for a second, Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He met inky black eyes, which were dangerously starting to turn red, churning with something dark, anger and something else Naruto couldn't place. He blushed and snapped his head forward just as Sai slipped his hands under the bottom of Naruto's tight shirt, and flicked his tongue across Naruto's trembling lips. Naruto had to bite back what Sasuke was positive would have been the most delicious sound ever heard by mankind.

And that, that was the last straw. Unable to take the jealousy and, ahem, growing arousal in his pants any longer, Sasuke suddenly stood up and said tonelessly, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Bathroom," he said shortly. He left without another word, storming down one of the many halls in his overly large house. He passed Itachi's room and clenched his jaw, his heart rising into his throat. He shouldn't have come back, shouldn't have remembered what it felt like to have positive emotions and given into them. No matter what he did he couldn't control himself. The best thing to do would have been to stay true to his promise to destroy Konoha and avenge his brother, yet he knew he couldn't do it anymore. Even if he tried, Sasuke wouldn't be able to do anything that would hurt Naruto. Forcing himself to calm down (this really wasn't the time to be thinking about his dead brother, not while he had a painful erection and a lare that could freeze lava). He walked past the closed door and headed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He stared down at the bulge in his pants, and sighed. _I can't believe this... _Quickly throwing aside his pride, he shut his eyes, unzipped his pants, and started stroking himself. Thinking of a blond on top of him, kissing him and toying with his body, imagining his hand was bigger and tanned instead of thin and pale, it didn't take long for him to finish. He grabbed some tissue and cleaned up, taking a few deep breaths. Sighing, he leaned over the sink, gripping the sides hard, and stared into the mirror.

The reflection stared back, lips in a fierce lock with teeth and eyes expressing everything he wanted so badly to tell Naruto yet knew he never could. Where had his old self gone? He used to be so good at hiding his emotions, the epitome of the calmness everyone was slightly scared of. Now, it was all he could do to keep his emotions in check, and it took every ounce of his concentration not to turn into a mess of lustful goo whenever he and Naruto were alone. He was pretty sure he'd give anything to have Naruto in his pants, anything to have that gloriously tanned, gorgeous body looming over him, bathed in moonlight and making him more beautiful and surreal than he already was. The reflection frowned, and Sasuke sighed. He didn't know if chakra could change color, but there was an awfully dark green aura about him.

To think this had started with a stupid game of Truth or Dare.

"Stupid dobe," he muttered. "Why you?"

A knock at the door interrupted his brooding. "Who is it?" he asked flatly.

"Sai."

_Oh, please do come in_, Sasuke thought wildly, his eyes flickering to the sharp scissors that he used to snip at his bangs. They looked perfectly capable to stab someone in the chest. "Go fuck yourself with something long and sharp, Sai." Preferably a katana or spear or something.

"Can you open the door?"

Sasuke was silent, ignoring him in hopes that he'd leave. Sai's presence remained, so he angrily sighed and threw the door open.

"What do you want?" he asked, calmly.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay, you left awfully quickly," Sai said sweetly. Sasuke might have believed him if he wasn't wearing that chilling, fake smile.

"I'm fine."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You didn't seem so fine when you left the room earlier. What's wrong?" Their black eyes met, and Sai smiled some more. "Didn't like seeing Naruto moan for me?"

Sasuke tittered. "Sai..."

"You didn't enjoy the way he shuddered under my touch, biting his lips to hold back—"

"Shut up," Sasuke said darkly. His mangekyō sharingan activated without him even trying. "Or I swear I _will_ kill you. Stay away from Naruto, or you'll find out what I'm_ really_ capable of."

"You'd risk going back to prison for the rest of your life, just to get rid of someone who's getting in the way of what isn't yours to begin with?"'

"Don't try me," Sasuke growled. He shoved past an amused looking Sai, heading back to the living room.

"Uchiha," Sai called.

Sasuke didn't answer or stop, but Sai kept talking. "You should know... when Naruto finally broke down and lost it, he moaned _your_ name, not mine. It was too quiet for anyone else to hear, but it was clear to me; he said 'Sasuke'."

The Uchiha froze in his tracks and looked back, eyes wide. Naruto had moaned his name? But why? Sasuke didn't know whether to believe the artist or not. Sai looked sincere, but then again, he never really showed any emotion at all. Sasuke's stomach churned and he sneered. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" he asked coldly.

"Not at all."

Swallowing, Sasuke turned back around. He wanted to believe what Sai had told him, but it was hard to trust the words of someone who'd only ever taunted him and played with his emotions. Without saying a word, he walked away, leaving Sai alone in the dark hallway.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**(1)Pretend Neji had a crush on Ino. My friend wanted me to write something that implied they could have been together... and I refuse to write anything more than that. **

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Well, one thing. Ino can't really tell that people are lying, right? Let's just say she can... I'm too lazy to go back and change it... :/ I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, and after that, I might make this into a multi-chapter story. Who knows...**

**Oh yeah, and if you have a problem with how I made Sai a giant doucher, please save the complaints; I don't like him, so I'm not gonna make him the nice guy. **

**Reviews to feed my monster, darlings? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Well, this is the last part of the original two-shot, but I'm working on a few more chapters after this. I'm no good at writing long stories, so I'll just keep this one short—and as much as I dislike Sai, I guess some people found him nice for what he said to Sasuke... So we'll see how he ends up by the end. I don't even know yet -.- But anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed and favourited... Though some more reviews would be greatly appreciated ;)**

**-I don't own Naruto... nor its characters... but soon... soon... hehehhehehehe.**

**-This chapter is much shorter! I think...**

**-I know Sasuke seems a bit OOC and immature in this fic, but if you think about it, despite his outwards coldness and arrogance, he was really the most immature one of them all. 'Mature' people don't let their emotions control them and turn them into revenge thirsty monsters, they rationalize and do the right thing even if it's not what they want the most. *ahem* Anywayyy, I shall stop rambling.**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Before he entered the living room, Sasuke took a few calming breaths and tried to relax. Sai just had to go and push his buttons, and he knew all the right things to say to piss Sasuke off. He looked back towards the hallway where he'd left Sai with a frown. Why had Sai said that? What was he trying to do? Sasuke couldn't figure it out, and it really bothered him... Sai must be up to something. He didn't know what, but _something_. Once he was sure he looked at least semi-normal again, he casually walked into the living room, trying not to seem like he wanted to whip out his sword and go batshit crazy because of the huge headache his constant thinking and wondering was making.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly. His cheeks were tinted with pink. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke sat back down next to the blond, for some reason suddenly noticing that Naruto's chunky hair was still in pigtails. He cracked a smile and Naruto looked confused, but before he could ask anything, Sasuke asked, "Whose turn is it now?" Calmly. Serenely. He mentally high fived himself for sounding so calm and collected, like he usually did.

"Well," Kiba said, "before he left to check on you Sai dared Sakura to eat a piece of this nasty thing we found in your fridge." He held up a rather peculiar looking piece of cheese between his thumb and forefinger, like it would bite him, "so now she's in the kitchen trying to find something that'll get the taste outta her mouth. We're waiting on her, and frankly, it's funny enough that I don't care."

Sasuke eyed the cheese with a wrinkled nose. "I see," he said quietly. Moments later, Sai returned, folding down between Ino and Kiba. He met Sasuke's eyes and smiled, but Sasuke looked away, still not quite sure of the artist's intentions.

"Sai, you're horrible!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. "I'm gonna throw up! Sasuke, do you have anything in here that'll get the taste out of my mouth? It _buuuuurns_!"

"Check the cupboard above the sink," Sasuke said automatically. "That's where Itachi always stashed his candy, so I'm guessing it's still there."

"Thanks!" She skipped back into the living room a moment later, chewing on a pink candy. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't want you puking anywhere, so no, I don't really care." _Bitch, get the __**fuck**__ away from my brother's candy stash! _Then he realized the ridiculousness of his thoughts and shook his head. _Naruto, what have you done to me._

"Okay, thanks," Sakura said brightly, her green eyes shining with love and admiration. It only served to annoy Sasuke; couldn't she figure out by now that he had _no interest whatsoever_ for her? It was kind of saddening. "It's my turn now, so truth or dare, Sasuke?"

"Truth."

"You haven't picked dare yet," she pouted.

"So?" he said shortly. "I don't want to do a dare." _Especially not since you'll probably dare me to kiss you or something equally displeasing..._

"Fine," Sakura huffed. "Who do you like more, me or Ino? And I mean romantically," she purred, batting her eyelashes.

Kiba snickered. "Tough luck, Sasuke. Either way you're gonna have to deal with a screeching kunoichi." He grabbed a bowl of chips from the table and started munching away, offering one to Shino. The bug-nin took it wordlessly. Sai and Naruto watched Sasuke as his thin, black eyebrows pulled together.

In truth, he never had been and never would be attracted to either of them, romantically or otherwise. They actually annoyed him to no end and he knew he was going to get screamed at if he didn't choose. It _was_ a truth, though, so he figured he should answer honestly. "Well..."

She leaned forward excitedly. "Yes?" Ino sat up straight as well, her eyes shining. It was... kind of scary, actually.

"Neither of you."

Their jaws both dropped. "Whyyyyyy?" they wailed loudly enough to raise the dead, at the exact same time, in a terrifying unison. Sasuke sort of felt like a mantis about to get his head eaten off by the freaky opposite sex.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but I'm not really all that into girls."

"Not you too!" Sakura groaned and slapped a hand to her large forehead. "Ino, we need to move to a different village!"

"Why don't you like girls, Sasuke?" Ino demanded. She cupped her breasts in her hands. "Look, we have boobs! Guys like boobs!" She looked so desperate to convince him that it was ridiculous, her eyes practically bugging out of their sockets in a most creeptastic way.

"Girls are annoying," Sasuke muttered, "and I don't see why boobs are so great."

"Chōji and Shikamaru are up for grabs," Naruto pointed out. "So's Lee."

"Oooh," Ino said, letting her hands fall into her lap. "Shika's pretty cute." She blushed. "But don't tell him I said that."

Sakura still looked like all of her hopes and dreams had been crushed. "Yeah... I guess..." She muttered something about how Lee was a nice guy, fiddling with the hem of her shorts.

"Can you really blame 'em for liking guys?" Naruto said with a grin. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck, not noticing the warm flush that rose on the brunet's cheeks as he ducked his head. "With annoying and scary kunoichi like you two, I'm surprised the whole village isn't gay!"

Sakura and Ino's heads simultaneously whipped around, giving him identical glares of death. Naruto shrunk back, making a strange whining sound, and when they finally looked away, he muttered, "Point proven."

Sasuke made a sound of agreement. "Do I have to go? I can't think of anything..." Well, Naruto's arm was still around him, which was probably a huge factor in why his brain refused to work properly. Why didn't he let go? It was driving Sasuke crazier than he already was!

"You can get someone to help you," Sakura said, still looking disappointed. "But..." she made a contemplative face, and then smiled widely, "if you do, the next dare you get, you have to do it with them, or else you lose _all_ your clothes!"

"You really _are_ just making up the rules as we go!" Kiba yelled accusingly.

"Shut it, mutt."

Kiba blew a raspberry at her, before grumbling something to Shino and taking another chip. Shino sighed and patted Kiba on the head, like he really was a dog.

"I can help ya, teme," Naruto said. "We can handle a dare together, no sweat!"

"...I guess." Sasuke thought of something just then. "You know, Sakura, you didn't think that through very well."

"Whataya mean?" she asked.

"Hey! Hey! I see what you're sayin', Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah! What if neither of us ever chooses dare?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "That's a good point." Her brow furrowed, and then she directed her attention to the rest of the circle. "No more truths for Naruto and Sasuke, who's with me?"

"What!" Naruto yelled as everyone nodded in agreement. He finally (_FINALLY) _took his arm away from Sasuke as he slammed both fists to the ground. "That's not fair Sakura!"

"Too bad!" Ino said. "We all agree. No more truths for you two!"

Sasuke frowned, wishing he'd never brought it up. Naruto groaned and grumbled, "Well, we're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well... Kiba! Truth or dare!"

"Dare," Kiba said, leaning forward like it was the most intense thing in the world.

"I dare you to eat one of Akamaru's treats! I hear they're reeeaaaalll nasty."

"Oh, eww, Naruto." Kiba made a face. "I've tried them before—I was really hungry okay, don't ask—and they taste like an old man's hairy asshole." Akamaru whined reproachfully as Kiba unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off and tossing them away. "Well, I wouldn't know, but that's what I'm guessing it would taste like."

Ino made a retching sound. "That's just so gross..."

He shrugged. "Shino?"

"Dare, I guess," Shino said, sighing. Why was everyone choosing him? He'd gone more than anyone else...

Kiba gave him a long, hard look. After a few moments, his eyes widened and he grinned widely. "Ah, perfect."

"Oh god," Shino mumbled.

"I dare you to choose between singing the nyan cat song for thirty seconds or taking off all of your clothes and dancing to it for ten seconds." He waggled his eyebrows, grinning so wide his fangs were making indents on his bottom lip. "Either one should be... interesting."

"Someone kill me." Shino looked horrified. "What if I don't want to, and reject the dare? I can just take off my sungla—"

"Hell no! Then you take off all your clothes, bitch!"

"You got mad at Sakura for making up rules, now you're doing the same. Hypocrite." Shino folded his arms.

"Hehe," Kiba sniggered. "Too bad. C'mon Shino."

"Just sing the song," Sai said. "Thirty seconds isn't that long."

"Yeah, there's that one that goes on for ten hours," Ino put it.

"Kiba's being uncharacteristically nice about this," Sakura added.

"Yeah, Shino, don't be a baby," Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino and Kiba said in an eerie, probably-never-going-to-occur-ever-again unison. "I could make it longer," Kiba said with an evil grin.

Shino sighed in frustration. "Fine, damnit. I'll do it already."

The group fell silent as Aburame Shino threw away his pride, took a deep breath, and idly started humming the tune of the nyan cat song, until Kiba flicked his cheek impatiently. He grumbled and got louder until each individual "nyan" was discernable and sounding warped in his deep voice. Shino kept 'singing' as he hid his face behind his collar, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to ignore the fact that most of the shinobi watching him were about to explode from keeping in laughter. Sakura lost it first, cracking up at the pure idiocy of the ever-serene Shino doing something so ridiculous. Clutching her sides, she curled up and giggled until everyone else looked ready to do the same.

Twenty seconds in, Naruto and Ino joined in, and Kiba, who'd been looking ready to chew a hole through his lip to hold in his waterfall of guffawing laughter since the very beginning, made a sound like air escaping a balloon and fell over cackling his butt off. Sasuke smiled a bit and he noticed that Sai had no reaction at all. He wanted to snarl, _'Take the stick outta your ass'_ but he didn't particularly relish the thought of Naruto whining at him "Sasuke stop being so emo all the time and wanting to kill people and stop being mean to Sai and blah blah blah..." and plus, he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas did not act so unsightly... Not that he could really call himself _mature_, not with the way Naruto had been getting to him and making him lose his sanity more and more every moment of the day and night, twenty four seven.

Anyway.

Shino finally finished, grumbling angrily into his sweater. "Fuckin' mutt..."

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked, still giggling.

"I didn't stutter, Kiba. I said fuckin' mutt."

"Ouucchh," Kiba said, putting a hand on his heart in mock sadness, "fuckin'... fuckiiiin'...errrmmm, fuckin' beetle!"

"...Were you dropped on the head as a child?"

"Yeah, Hana's fault."

"That explains a _lot_..."

Kiba frowned. "Meanie."

"It's not mean if it's the truth..."

"So what! You try living with my family! You'll go crazy!"

"Kiba," Shino sighed.

"Shino!"

"How about you both shut up?" Chōji grumbled, rubbing his eyes as they squinted at Kiba and Shino. "I'm tryin' to sleep..."

"Oh, sorry," Kiba said, but Chōji was already conked back out.

"So, Shino, are you going to choose someone or not?" Sai asked, seeming to grow wary of the bickering.

"Ahh... no. I'm just going to sit here and try to forget the past minute... Someone go for me."

"Remember the rule," Sakura started.

"Yeah yeah," Kiba interrupted. "I gotcha back, Shino." The bug-nin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, but nodded. The shorter brunet turned to Naruto. "Naruuuu-chan!" he sang, his dog-like teeth showing as he grinned wolfishly. "Pick yer poison!"

"I can only choose dare, remember?"

Sasuke bristled as Naruto flicked his electric blue eyes his way. If the dare got too embarrassing, Sasuke supposed he could kick everyone out. Shrugging, he looked at Kiba.

"Naruto, Sasuke..." Kiba laughed darkly, rubbing his hands together like some evil genius. "Payback time."

"Whataya mean?" Naruto asked cautiously. The look in Kiba's dark eyes was nothing to laugh at. It was pretty much evil and full of sadistic joy of what he was about to inflict on his two friends. Sasuke had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what Kiba was going to say, and he was torn between nervous excitement and horror.

"So, you two are gonna make out for..." Kiba glanced at the clock on the wall, "eight minutes. Exactly."

Sasuke flushed up to the roots of his hair, somehow managing to choke on his tongue. Naruto turned equally red, sputtering. "What the _fuck_?"

"Payback's a bitch, baby," Kiba grinned, winking.

"Why _eight_?" Naruto demanded.

"I could make it ten."

"No!" Sasuke screeched. "Get the fuck outta my house!"

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! Everyone out!"

"No!" they all shouted back. Sasuke groaned.

"Come on!" Kiba said loudly. "You made me make out with my best friend, but when I tell you guys to, suddenly it's the end of the world?"

"That's different!" Sasuke shot back. "You two have been making bedroom eyes at each other for the past who knows how long! Me and Naruto are... we're not like that!" Lying through his teeth was thankfully something Sasuke was good at. Kiba didn't deny it, but he did frown deeply.

"You guys are no fun."

If Naruto's jaw wasn't attached to his face, it would be on the floor. "Me and Sasuke?" he choked out weakly, his cheeks turning redder. "But..."

"Dobe, I vote we kick them out of my house."

"But... Sakura will kill us," Naruto said glumly, very seriously.

"Damn straight I will."

"Do you_ want_ to see us kiss, Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi flushed. "No... Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey, guys?" Kiba waved his hand. "Get makkin' or get naked."

Sasuke very muchly liked that idea. Naruto naked? Mmmm... However, out loud he just said, "You want to see us make out. You're sick." He was pretty sure he was dying inside. He wanted to kiss Naruto so bad it wasn't even funny, but not like this... not while there were people watching. He didn't know what he'd do and he sure as hell didn't want to embarrass himself even more.

"That's not it at all, actually," Kiba said, rather calmly. "I just wanna see you guys embarrass yourselves like we had to." He jerked his thumb Shino's way. "I'll even buy you ramen for a whole week, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "As much as I want?"

"Yepp!"

"I guess we don't have a choice, teme..." Naruto murmured, scootching closer to the brunet.

"You fucktard, you're just in it for the ramen," Sasuke said, his eyes downcast. He played it off as awkwardness, when in reality it was just disappointment though he knew it was stupid—Naruto just thought of him as a friend, why should he be excited to kiss him?

Naruto grinned. "Well, ramen is pretty orgasmic."

Sasuke flushed, but stayed as calm as he possibly could as he allowed Naruto to pull him onto his lap. He was pretty sure he was about to have a freak out, but he managed to keep ahold of himself. His palms were clammy and his stomach was churning, and he had to clench his jaw hard enough for the temples to pop in order to keep from doing something stupid.

"You're such an idiot," he whispered as coolly as possible, not quite trusting his voice. He really hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. _Holy shit I'm on top of Naruto, he's holding me omigod thank you Kiba, I will repay you sometime fuck fuck fuck but no this is bad, damnit I'm getting turned on, fuck you Naruto, fuck you!_ _Why can't I just be normal and not be in love with my best friend, fucking damnit all—_ His train of thought came to a crashing end when he realized; Naruto's face was close. Very close. In a moment of blind panic he tried to shove Naruto away, but the blond grabbed his hips—it took all of Sasuke's will not to moan like a little whore at that—and touched their lips together, just a feather light brush of skin on skin, but it was enough to make Sasuke's head reel.

Everything faded away as Naruto pulled him closer, swallowing audibly and nervously before pressing their lips together almost hard enough for it to hurt. They both squeezed their eyes shut tight, too awkward to keep them open and make eye contact, as Naruto took the lead and slowly started moving his lips, softer than Sasuke would have thought the blond would be able to. As he slowly, hesitantly started to respond to the mouth working against his own and wound his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke couldn't help the tiny, muffled sound that escaped him. _I hope no one heard that. Shit._

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable, 'suke," Naruto whispered, flicking his tongue around the shell of Sasuke's ear. The brunet shuddered in response, shaking his head feebly. He squirmed a bit when Naruto nibbled at where Orochimaru's seal used to be. The action caused their hips to clash, and they both gasped, clearly not expecting it. Like the sneaky little bugger he was, Naruto immediately claimed his best friend's lips again, sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He rubbed it sensually against Sasuke's, who was lost in a blissful daze as he kissed Naruto for all he was worth—a very uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks and heavily hooded, lust-hazy eyes. Naruto began to run his hands up and down Sasuke's shirtless back. Even he seemed to forget that he was kissing his best friend, who was also a male, and he was getting pretty into it.

As Sasuke took in a shaky breath through his nose, unwilling to part from Naruto's soft lips and addicting tongue, he wondered vaguely why he was being so submissive, not fighting Naruto for dominance, but he brushed it away immediately. He'd been craving this for so long, it was all he could do not to break down and beg Naruto to take him right then and there. There was just something about the blond that made him want to drop all of his protective walls and let him inside—in more ways than one. His body was quickly heating up, to the point where it was becoming suffocating, and his breath starting to get ragged. Naruto's mouth was more addictive than a drug, and his tanned hands left fiery paths wherever they touched. He couldn't help but squirm under Naruto's touch, and writhe some more as every movement made their groins rub together in the most delicious of ways. He could barely think, but the one thing that kept running through his head was _Damn, I chose a bad day to wear tight jeans._

Neither of them planned on stopping anytime soon. Sasuke opened his eyes a crack and noticed only four minutes had gone by, even though it felt like an eternity. He was quickly distracted by bright blue in his peripheral vision; Naruto had opened his eyes in the same moment. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and the kiss somehow managed to turn even hotter, before Sasuke shut his eyes in embarrassment, tangling his tongue fiercely with Naruto's playful one. Naruto's left hand moved down Sasuke's spine until it was right at his tailbone, and the Uchiha unconsciously pressed back, trying to make Naruto move his hand lower. He felt Naruto's rumbling chuckle more than he heard it, and then fingers dipped just under his pants as the other hand brushed across a nipple. Sasuke finally couldn't hold back anymore, and let out a shamefully weak, desperate moan, jerking his hips down harshly, wanting to slap himself for how pitiful he was acting. Naruto groaned, threading his fingers in Sasuke's hair and shoving his tongue farther into the brunet's mouth, like the answer to life lay beyond his tonsils. Sasuke had to control over his voice, and couldn't hold back his moans. All he knew was that Naruto was kissing him, Naruto was _hot_, and he wanted him _now_.

And then Kiba yelled, "EEWWW! And you guys told _us _we needed to get a room! Fuck! You look ready to rip each other's clothes off! Stoooop!"

Sasuke wanted to murder him.

"Can't," Naruto panted, pulling away from Sasuke's soft, wet lips. The brunet blinked a few times, remembering there were others, and blushed a bit, unable to believe himself. Naruto didn't seem embarrassed at all. "There's still…" his eyes flicked to the analog clock on the wall, then back to Sasuke's half-shut, glazed black eyes, "three minutes left. And I want my ramen." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Of course that's all the dobe wanted, fucking ramen. He ignored the twinge of hurt, but he knew it was to be expected; of course Naruto wouldn't feel the same way. The blond was too friendly and full of _sunshine_to want someone dark and tainted by manslaughter like Sasuke. He was just taking the dare way too seriously.

"Three more minutes and you guys are gonna be fucking like rabbits in heat!" Kiba argued. Sasuke choked a bit, and avoided Naruto's eyes. He did, however, notice the gawks Sakura and Ino were giving them. Both girls were blushing like crazy. He looked away.

"We should stop, dobe," he said reluctantly, trying to sound like he wasn't about to cum in his pants. He took in a few deep breaths, but couldn't find it in himself to get off of Naruto's lap. Naruto looked disappointed, but he muttered an agreement and gently pushed Sasuke off of him.

"It couldn't have hurt to let us finish the dare," he muttered, pouting.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I'll still buy you ramen."

Naruto stared at the floor. "Yeah, okay." His voice betrayed nothing, but he avoided meeting anyone's eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was a starving man and he'd just pushed away a platter of gourmet food. His lips were still tingling, and for the rest of the night, all he could think about was what would have happened if Kiba hadn't stopped them.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KisMeDeadlyT-T: Okay, now I have a question. Does anyone else feel like Masashi Kishimoto MEANT for Naruto and Sasuke to have this underlying possible budding love? No, this isn't fangirl me talking, either. I'm legit! Even my friend who hates yaoi (asshole she is) thinks that Naruto loves Sasuke.**

**Here's my reasoning, which I discussed with her and she unwillingly agreed with.**  
><strong>1) Uhm, okay, well The Kiss. You know what kiss. Sure it was accidental, but Kishimoto-Sensei MUST have realized that it was going to cause a bunch of yaoi fans.<strong>  
><strong>2) That one part where Team 7 was fighting Zabusa and Haku, when Naruto and Sasuke were inside of that ice container thing and Haku was beating the shit outta them. SASUKE THREW HIMSELF IN FRONT OF NARUTO TO SAVE HIM! Naruto was like "OMG WHY" and Sasuke was all "Idk bro my body moved on its own." Well those weren't the exact words of course but ya get my point. Some people are like "Oh yeah but they are best friends and so of course Sasuke wanted to save Naruto!" …NO. Sure I'd throw myself in front of a bullet for my best friend but it's different here! Strike two!<strong>  
><strong>3) At one point, I can't remember exactly when but I think it was in the Shippuden movie, Naruto's talking about a first kiss or something and he says "Though it was with a boy…" It's like HELLO! YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER! …and you remembered the kiss with Sasuke :') Strike three, Kishimoto-Sensei! YYEEERRR OUT! Naw, cos then you couldn't write and draw anymore manga, and that would crush my soul. Anyway…<strong>  
><strong>4) I don't feel like any of the other (het, "normal") couples that are so popular really work. For example, NaruHina. Naruto obviously doesn't feel the same way, just saying. He doesn't even interact all that much with her. I personally think that couple is forced. SasuSaku… There are just so many things wrong. I'm pretty sure that Sasuke would NEVER date Sakura. If I was him I'd probably have killed her the first time I met her. I mean, jeeze, she's annoying, and we know Sasuke wouldn't take that shit… Finally NaruSaku. Sure Naruto is in love with her throughout the whole series, but he KNOWS she doesn't love him back. Hell there's even a scene when she lies and says she loves him, but he calls her on it.<strong>  
><strong>5) WHY THE FUCK ELSE WOULD NARUTO BE SO DETERMINED TO BRING SASUKE BACK? I mean I know they're friends, but shit! Naruto is more passionate about bringing Sasuke back than fulfilling his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage!<strong>

**AAAAAERRGGGHHHHHHHH YAOI FANGIRL SMAAASSSHHH!**

**But does anyone else see my point? I'm sorry but I just was thinking about this all day and I had to get it out! Urg!**  
><strong>Sorry if my ranting got outta hand there. Heheh… my obsession is over the top :**

**So… if you're not frightened by my obvious insanity and unhealthy obsession, care to leave a review? :D? Eh? Eh? You know you want to… If you do, I will automatically send a passionately making out Naruto and Sasuke… in leather. LEATHER. MMMMMMMM LEATHER**

**But seriously. I wanna know what you guys think. If you can take the time to fave, please take a few seconds to review, too...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Weeeeeoooooooo! I'm on a roll! Hehehe**

**-I don't own Naruto, but since world domination is in order here, I just might... soon... hehehehehhehehe **

**-All of the making out Sasukes and Narutos in leather have been delivered, I hope you enjoy ;3**

**-Never drink juice while reading FanFiction! I read one that made me laugh and I spat juice all over my laptop and now it is stained red! Dx EVIL I SAY**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It had been two weeks since the get-together at the Uchiha estate, and Sasuke had barely gotten a chance to see Naruto since that night. He'd been so busy with missions―he was always given A-ranked ones, missions for only the most skilled Shinobi such as Anbu and Elite ninja, and they were always solo or two-man missions. His partner was usually a Jounin, like Kakashi, or another Anbu like himself. The only time he'd seen Naruto were brief meetings at the training grounds last week, but those had been exceedingly awkward. He hadn't seen him at all this week.

Today he'd headed out early to the Hokage's room, to see if there were any missions to be done, and Lady Tsunade had waved her hand.

"Take a day off for once, Uchiha. You've been working non-stop for the past two weeks."

"But I―"

"You need to rest, Sasuke. I know you want to prove yourself, but even someone as skilled as you needs a break. I won't hear any arguments. Go home. You have the next few days off."

Which was why, right now, Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He'd tried to go for a walk; but people had stared, ushered their children away, et cetera. While he didn't exactly care what others thought, it wasn't fun to see the fear in the villagers' eyes. He knew how Naruto had felt for most of his childhood now, and felt bad for him; it was easy to understand why he'd been such a pest and so eager for attention. Sick of being stared at, he decided to go home.

He slid the door open and walked into his empty house. It was chilling how quiet it was in here, the only sounds being the distinct ticking of the clock and hum of the air conditioner. He was used to it, though, used to being alone.

Sighing, he set his Anbu mask on the wooden dinner table, which had a thin sheet of dust on it; he never ate down here anymore, it brought back too many memories. He could still see his mother smiling at the stove as she baked his favorite cookies, his father calmly reading the newspaper and occasionally smiling at his wife, and Itachi sitting at the opposite end, reading a book or studying. It always made him feel lonely and sad, even though he knew he had a new family; Naruto and his other friends, as annoying as they were.

His heart throbbed at the thought of Naruto. Normally the blond would have been pestering Sasuke every day, wanting to hang out. This was the longest they'd been apart since Sasuke had returned, and it was affecting him. He wondered with a sinking feeling if he'd scared Naruto off when they'd kissed for that dare―Did he know how Sasuke felt, and thought it would be too awkward to still remain friends? A part of Sasuke's mind argued that Naruto had in fact, kissed him back, Hell he was the one controlling the whole thing. But it was a dare, and Naruto took dares pretty seriously. So that left Sasuke confused about what to think, and wondering why Naruto hadn't come to bug him in a while.

Shaking his head he decided to take a bath. Tsunade was right; he'd been a work-eat-sleep machine for the past two weeks, and hadn't taken any time to relax. His muscles were stiff and seemed to creak every time he moved. He headed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, noting that it was the last clean one; he'd have to do laundry soon. He stripped off his clothes and went out to the natural hot springs in his backyard.

It was out in the open, and if anyone was out, they'd likely see him. But seeing as how all of his previous neighbours were dead, he wasn't too worried about that. He left his towel on a nearby rock and stepped into the scalding hot water, dunking all the way to his nose. He shut his brain off, severing any thoughts or worries about Naruto, and closed his eyes.

After a while of sitting there, he thought he heard the sound of footsteps coming from his house. Raising his head in suspicion, he looked around, but nothing showed up; it seemed he'd imagined it. He closed his eyes, when he heard it again, for sure this time. Jolting up, he slunk low in the water, grabbing a rock that was conveniently sitting on the edge of the spring. He examined his surroundings, and he could feel another presence; whoever it was wasn't guarding their chakra very well.

He heard a voice. "Sasuke? What are you doing with that rock?"

"Where―ah!" Sasuke spotted a very naked Neji walking toward him and narrowed his eyes, dropping the sharp rock into the spring in surprise. "What the hell―"

"You didn't hear me? Some ninja you are," Neji said, slipping into the spring beside Sasuke, as if he owned the place. Sasuke didn't feel uncomfortable at his friend's nakedness at all, but he did wonder why Neji had randomly decided to come visit. Neji wasn't the most sociable guy; but then again, neither was Sasuke. That might be why they got along so well.

"Yeah, I heard you," Sasuke mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I've got nothing else to do at the moment, and I could use a soak." He grinned a bit. "Good thing I have a friend whose hot spring I can use for free."

"Bastard, I never said you could." But Sasuke just set his chin on his knees. The hot water swirled about, soaking the tips of his hair.

They sat in silence for a bit, just letting the hot water soothe away any pain, until Neji asked, "Sasuke, is something bugging you?"

Sasuke didn't move at all. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem… down. Ever since that Truth or Dare thing. Before I left I swear you looked ready to kill someone." He paused for a second as Sasuke stiffened. "You've always been quiet, but this is different; something's not right." Neji rested his arms on the side of the spring. "So what is it? I won't tell."

Sasuke stared at the water and the steam that curled up and off of it. He shut his eyes again, forcing himself not to think about Naruto's absence lately. "It's nothing important. I'm just tired. I miss Itachi, I guess." Which was part of the truth, but not nearly the whole of it.

Neji frowned. He took in Sasuke's form; he was tense, even in the relaxing heat of the hot spring. It was quite obvious that he was upset about something, but knowing Sasuke, it wouldn't be easy to get him to talk about it. He figured he'd just be blunt.

"Is it Naruto?"

Sasuke visibly jumped, and it didn't escape Neji's eyes when his chakra suddenly flared. "No, why would that dobe concern me," he said, but Neji knew he'd hit a sore spot.

"Did something happen?"

"No…" Nothing happened, and that was the problem. "It's nothing, Neji. Naruto just… I haven't talked to him in a while, and I was wondering if he was mad at me." He eyes were downcast, but he couldn't stop the words that suddenly flowed out of him. "Actually, I've barely seen him, and when I did, we barely talked. He always looked like he wanted to say something, but he'd always say 'nevermind, forget it' and make up an excuse to leave. He said he had to train with Kakashi." Sasuke looked over at Neji. "And I haven't seen him at all this week. It's like he's avoiding me and I don't know why…"

Neji raised an eyebrow, his opaque lavender eyes widening. "Well, for one thing, Naruto has been in Sunagakure for the past week on a mission, but he should be back sometime today or tomorrow. I heard Kiba dared you guys to make out… is that part of the problem?" he asked. Usually he wouldn't be so nosy, but he genuinely liked Sasuke, and it bothered him to see the normally stoic brunet so upset.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath, looking away. It seemed like he flushed, but that could have been from the heat of the water. "I don't know. Naruto's not speaking to me, it's his problem, not mine. I didn't do anything."

"Do you think that's maybe part of the problem?" Neji asked slowly,warily. Sasuke had seemed ready to attack something as soon as Naruto's name had come into the conversation.

Black eyes flickered his way. "What are you saying? I didn't do anything and that's a problem?" Sasuke asked calmly, but his eyes were glaring accusingly.

Neji shrugged, and leaned his head back. "I'm just saying, it seems like you and Naruto… are more than friends." Upon seeing Sasuke's face turn outraged and embarrassed, he held up a hand. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean that you guys have this bond… no one else has anything like that, you know?"

Calming down, Sasuke sighed. "I guess. What's your point?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Thanks for avoiding my question. Well, why the fuck not. You've been asking me shit for the past fifteen minutes," Sasuke muttered.

Neji rolled his opaque eyes. "You… like Naruto, right?"

"What? Of course I like him, even though he's a complete idiot…"

"I mean like… you_ like_ Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed. "Please. Don't be ridiculous, Neji." But his eyes had softened, and he wouldn't meet Neji's inquisitive gaze. He fiddled with a strand of hair, and Neji swore that seeing Sasuke all twitchy like this was the weirdest damn thing he'd seen in his life. It just wasn't right.

"Am I obvious or something? Even Sai knows…"

Neji was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected Sasuke to confess so easily; Hell, he considered himself lucky that he hadn't been punched out and left unconscious to drown in the hot springs by now. "Not really," he said finally. "You're just acting a lot like Gaara did, and Sai's a little more observant than most, being an artist and all." He hesitated for a second before saying, "Also, I know Sai likes to... play with people, like they're toys, almost. He's really not that bad of a guy, though. In the end he'll do what's right. So don't be too worried about him."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to take that, so he just nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but…Gaara…? What do you mean?"

Neji stared at him flatly. "Don't tell me you couldn't figure it out." Sasuke stared suspiciously, realization dawning in his eyes.

"You guys really are sleeping together?"

"We're not 'sleeping together'," Neji snapped, crossing his arms. "It's a serious relationship, okay? It's not just for the sex like you seem to think." After a moment, he added as an afterthought, "The sex is pretty damn hot, though. Never thought Gaara had it in him to scream that much."

"Ugh... Okay, I really don't need those visuals, Neji."

"Oh, sorry."

"Whatever. I knew you guys were together as soon as I came back to Konoha," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "But what do you mean? Like Gaara did… what am I doing different from normal?"

"Well, for one, you're not being such an ass anymore." Sasuke frowned at that, but Neji went on, "You probably don't notice it, but when you're around Naruto, you're a lot nicer, and you smile. A lot. It's… kind of scary, actually, how you act when you're with him. It's like you're a completely different person. That's how it was with Gaara. Kankuro and Temari actually attacked him thinking he was an impostor." His eyes softened.

"Wow." Sasuke stared. "I don't… I don't really, do I?" But as he thought about it, he realized Neji was right; he always felt happier when he was with Naruto, and his heart felt lighter. He tried to hide that, but it seemed he wasn't doing a good job. "I guess I do. But what am I supposed to do? Naruto likes Sakura, and there's no way I can… tell him how I feel. Not after what I've done."

Neji smiled a bit, realized he was smiling, and quickly wiped it off his face. Sasuke just totally reminded him of Gaara right now, and it was too damn cute. Denial of the truth, then acceptance, but guilt of the things he'd done in the past keeping him from acting on his feelings. Then he realized he just thought the word "cute" in the same sentence as "Sasuke" and wondered what the world was coming to.

"I think you'd be surprised. Naruto's love for Sakura was always just a sisterly type of love, but he just didn't realize it. Even Hinata has finally accepted that Naruto doesn't return her feelings. But, with you, you know how he was, trying to being you back. He never stopped, and it got to the point that Lady Tsunade considered having him put in confinement―tied up, even―after he snuck away without permission so many times to find you. When you tried to kill him, he didn't even think about giving up. Sasuke, it's obvious Naruto has strong feelings for you, but you'll never find out anything if you're too scared to act." With that, he heaved himself out of the spring. "I gotta go, but think about what I told you." He grabbed the towel on the rock and wrapped it around his waist, walking back towards the house. Sasuke watched him leave, his throat dry. He felt better, having talked to Neji, but that last bit made him nervous.

'_You'll never find out anything if you're too scared to act.'_ The words echoed in his head. Of course he was scared to act; Naruto was his most precious friend, and he didn't want to scare him off. He didn't know how much more loss he could take, and if Naruto left, he knew he wouldn't have the will to live anymore.

Because Naruto was what kept him alive.

Just then, he realized something.

"Bastard, come back here with my towel!"  
><strong>xxXXxxXXxx<strong>

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SASUKE AND NEJI IN LE HOTSPRINGS MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM It is quite a sexy visual, hmm? I like it... probably a bit too much... Hm, I must get someone to draw it for me...**

**Do I have to ask again? Reviews? *puppy dog eyes with quivering pouting bottom lip* IMAGINE SASUKE AND NARUTO GIVING YOU THAT LOOK! IT IS HAPPENING I TELL YOU!**

**Well, excuse me, my sanity seems to have gotten loose again, I gotta go find it... **


	4. Chapter 4

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Wow, I've actually hit writer's block already! I'll try to keep the chapters coming though, but be patient if it takes a while!**

**-Naruto don't belong to me, hyuck!**

**-Umm so, did anyone else completely just want to go draw Neji and Sasuke bathing together ? ...OwO My cousin Alisha did... she might put it on dA sometime :D (BTW she's Smeesha1996, and even though she doesn't have a lot of stuff on there yet, you should check her out! She's really good and doesn't get enough attention paid to her magnificent drawings :3 I believe she drew a portrait of Adele, a picture of Instructor Horwell from Zelda: Skyward Sword, a comic thing of Tobi and Deidara, a little doodle of Deidara and a scene from Fullmetal Alchemist of Ed and Al. Yeah!) DO EEEET!**

**-I'll shut up now :3**

**xxXXxxXXxx **  
>A while later, after he'd gotten out of the hot springs and laid around naked to dry, since he had no towels, Sasuke was sitting in Itachi's room, reading one of his older brother's many books. He usually didn't come in here all that often, because it brought back painful memories; but he was lonely. Though he'd spent most of his life hating Itachi, he regretted killing him more than anything. It had killed a part of his soul when he'd seen Itachi's corpse, in action, fighting during the war... It was an image that would haunt him forever. He really hated getting caught up in the past, though. Look where that had gotten him before.<p>

Suddenly is phone vibrated on the table next to the bed, scaring the shit out of him and tearing him out of his thoughts. He wondered who on earth it was, and eyed the phone with displeasure for a moment. No one ever texted him, besides Sakura (to whom he rarely responded) and Naruto, but it'd been a while since either of them had. But he wouldn't put it past Sakura to somehow know he had free time and insist they hang out. Setting down the book, he grabbed his phone and opened the message, making a face. His stomach did a weird twisting movement when he saw the sender.

_'Hey teme! I'm back in town and I'm comin over in a few minutes so ya better be decent! ;) No naked Sasukes for me today'  
><em>  
>Sasuke panicked a bit. He knew he wasn't acting like himself at <em>all<em> lately, but the thought of seeing Naruto right now, after two weeks, made him feel a bit lightheaded. His palms started sweating, and he cursed himself for acting so _stupid._He really needed to work on controlling his emotions again. After a minute he replied,

_'You sure? You're not gonna be "busy" and have to leave like the last times, are you? And btw, I'm not naked you freak.'  
><em>  
>Sure he was being a bit mean, but being an ass to Naruto made him feel more like himself again. His phone vibrated.<p>

_'No naked Sasukes? ;O Damn! Oh god I'm kidding! But D: Youre an ass! I actually had shit to do, Kakashi-sensei was training me for the mission in Sunagakure! I'm not kidding' _

And Sasuke felt like an idiot. Grumbling curses he wrote back,

_'oh sorry. Well yeah you can come over, I'm in Itachi's room.'_

'_By the washroom yeah?'_

'_Yeah straight across'_

'_kk be right there teme :)'_

'_yepp'_

As he was sending that text, he heard the front doors slide open, and tensed up. Naruto hadn't been in his house since they'd played Truth or Dare… and made out rather hotly on the living room floor. Footsteps padded down the hall, and Sasuke grabbed the book and stared at it like he was reading, when it reality he was trying to calm himself down. He noticed it was upside down and quickly flipped it, but either way he wasn't actually reading it so it didn't make much of a difference. _Damn _he felt unlike himself. He was acting like Sakura used to every time he walked into the room! He didn't act this bad before the stupid game of Truth or Dare... This really just sucked.

"Oi, teme, whatsup?"

Sasuke looked up just in time to see a bright orange blur run up to him and pounce. In a moment of panic he threw the book to the side, just as Naruto's slightly larger, heavy form landed on top of him, pushing him back and knocking the breath out of him. Two strong arms wrapped around Sasuke's chest, and the brunet was too busy trying to regain his breath to notice.

"Fuck… can't breathe…" Sasuke gasped. After a moment or two he coughed as he finally drew a breath of oxygen into his lungs. "Damnit, Naruto, did you have to…" his voice trailed off. Naruto's grinning face was not even an inch away. "Uh…"

"Whatcha readin'?"

Sasuke looked at the book. "I don't know. It's one of Itachi's books, I think it's on forbidden jutsus..."

"You rebel! Don't go and learn any of them!" Naruto waved his finger severely in a mocking fashion. "You're already such a bad boy!"

Sasuke stared. _I cannot believe he just said that!_"Errr... right."

Naruto seemed to mistake his awkward silence for an upset one. "I'm so sorry! I feel so bad 'cause it seems like I've been avoiding you and I didn't get the chance to tell you I had to go work for Gaara for a week and I left without telling you and I feel so bad! I left my stupid phone at home so I couldn't text you and Gaara was too busy fucking with Neji to let me use his phone, and I didn't want to go in his office because the sounds that were coming from it were legitly scary! And I had no money to use a pay phone! I'm sorry! I'm a horrible best friend!"

Sasuke blinked at the apology and rant of things he really didn't want to know, but it was nice to hear an apology. Not like he was slowly going insane every day he hadn't gotten his Naruto-fix, nope. "It's fine." He looked to the side, his cheeks heating up. "You're not horrible. But can you… get off of me?"

Naruto bounced a bit, and Sasuke bit his lip, mentally dying inside. _Naruto, you have no idea how much I want to punch you in the face right now._"Noo, teme, I missed you so much! I just wanna cuddle!" he crooned, and Sasuke let out a stupid little nervous laugh that made him want to bash his head into the wall for even doing. His talk with Neji floated back into his head.

_'It's obvious Naruto has strong feelings for you.' _Yeah, sure, but what kind of feelings were they? It was obviously a brotherly type of love.

"Dobe, get the fuck off." Sasuke pushed Naruto off, not gently. The blond rolled his eyes, but settled for sitting beside him.

"You seem crankier than usual," Naruto commented, poking at Sasuke's cheeks. "Is something bothering you? I talked to Neji and he told me not to bug you, but of course I'm gonna bug you! You're my best friend and I wanna know what's wrong."

Sasuke grumbled curses at Neji. He should know that when you tell Naruto not to do something, he'll go out of his way to do it, because he is an idiot. "It's nothing, Naruto, I've just been tired and having trouble sleeping." _Because __**someone**__ keeps invading my dreams and making me have to take cold showers at least five times a day..._

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can help."

"Not when you're the source of it," Sasuke said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon teme, I hate seeing you sad! You can tell me anything, you know?"

"I can't tell this to you. Not this." Sasuke looked stubbornly away. "So shut up about it, dobe."  
>Naruto's eyes widened; Sasuke was actually talking, giving him a bit of insight into what was bugging him. Sure he hadn't outright said anything but… now Naruto <em>knew <em>something was up, and the brunet wasn't just having male PMS. "Sure you can tell me."

"No." Sasuke stood up. "I can't and I won't." He walked away, knowing Naruto would eventually follow, but whatever; he just needed a break for a second. He went to his room, and when Naruto walked in, the blond looked close to tears.

"Sasuke, please tell me," he begged. He sat next to the Uchiha, who shrunk away, but he just moved closer, until Sasuke was backed up to the wall next to his bed. "It's me, isn't it?" he asked desperately. "I did something."

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said loudly, getting irritated. He wasn't mad at Naruto, he was mad at _himself_for being stupid enough to fall for him. He felt like their friendship was on a tight line here, and if he said one thing wrong he would lose Naruto forever. "Naruto, please, just stop asking. I'm fine."

"I'm not going to until you tell me what's wrong!"

Sasuke's hands started shaking. "I can't tell you." Whether he was angry or scared, he couldn't really tell. His emotions were everywhere, and he couldn't pin one of them down long enough to know what he was feeling. It hurt, like someone punched him in the chest, and his throat felt thick like it was stuffed with cotton. He admitted it; he didn't like Naruto. What he felt was stronger, so powerful it scared him―Like he needed Naruto to live. The blond was the only reason he kept going every day, and was the only reason he hadn't ended his own life already.

"I don't want you to hate me," Sasuke muttered. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable, but he couldn't help it. Naruto had changed him.

Naruto's tone softened. "Sasuke," he said quietly, running his hands through thick black hair soothingly. "I promise whatever it is, I won't judge you and I won't change how I think of you. You can tell me." After a moment in which he just combed Sasuke's hair, he added, "I never hated you, not even when you hated me."

Sasuke wanted to punch something, cry, and kiss Naruto, all at the same time. He found himself leaning into Naruto's touch, until his head was resting against the blond's shoulder. His heart was up in his throat, and his eyes were stinging; why did he have to fall for Naruto? The one person he couldn't stand to lose, but probably would if he ever found out how strong Sasuke's feelings for him were. Naruto never stopped stroking his hair, and soon Sasuke felt something wet fall on his hand. He looked up in shock.

"Naruto, why are you crying?"

"I just can't help thinking that you're going to leave again. Lately you've been so distant and sad… I feel… you're not thinking about leaving again are you?" Naruto stared at his, wide blue eyes filling with tears. Sasuke thought his heart would stop.

"No, I won't leave."

"Do you promise?" Naruto hiccupped. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling the brunet towards him into a crushingly hard hug. "I can't lose you again. I already feel like I'm losing you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, inhaling deeply. Naruto smelt amazing, and it made him feel dizzy. "I promise, I'm not going to leave."

"Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, holding the brunet closer. His voice lowered, and Sasuke's heart sped up. What was he going to say…?

"…If you do, I'll kick your ass."

Sasuke laughed, even as disappointment settled down on him. "I'll let you."

Naruto seemed to realize he was currently hugging his best friend in a way that best friends didn't hug each other. Laughing awkwardly, he pulled away. "Sorry. I guess I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's fine," Sasuke mumbled. He felt the loss of Naruto's heat and it made his heart ache. There was something he needed to talk to Naruto about that would probably make it hurt even more, so he figured he'd just get it over with. "Also… that dare."

Naruto's face paled. "Uhh, ha-ha-haa…yeah. What about it?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. You had to… well, we had to make out, and I know you like Sakura. It probably wasn't the…most fun thing for you." Sasuke was too busy looking down and avoiding Naruto's nervous gaze to see the flash of disappointment that flickered in the depths of sky blue eyes.

"Uh… yeah. Right." Naruto laughed, but it sort of sounded forced; Sasuke figured he was just uncomfortable. "No worries. It was just a dare, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed in a hollow voice, forcing a smile. "Just a dare."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I make such short chapters D': I sorry, I sorry. **

**Oh yeah, the next chapter won't be out for a while. At first I was like "Shit, writer's block" but now it's because my laptop is no longer working and I have to upload and write this author's note on my mom's computer O_O yeah, I'm gonna delete the history... So until I get a new laptop, which should be soonish, there won't be any more chapters... I am NOT writing on my mom's computer, it's out it the living room and there are always people in there. Stealth ninja mode is not an option for me, here. Hopefully it doesn't take too long, though, because URG I wanna keep writing! Sorry :( **

**I've also decided to start asking questions at the end of each chapter! You don't have to answer if you don't want, it's just something I wanna do for no apparent reason. The question this chapter is: Are you excited for the Naruto series to end, or do you want it to go on for a few more years?**

**I personally want it to end. Jeesh. I mean I love it and all, but it's been going on FOREVER.**

**Review my lovelies! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Well, Imma uploading this on me mum's computer again, so it might take another long while before the next chapter. Just a heads up. I mngaed to get this done while home alone but that's not gonna happen for a while so yeh, please be patient? :D? I'm also stuck on how to write chapter 7... yes I have it done on my iPod... But yeah, I'm at a major blockage there. (Lol... blockage...) **

**-Wow, this is probably the longest story I've ever written! Thanks for the support guys, I honestly thought no one would even like this fic, but I've gotten about a million favourites and alerts and quite a few reviews, and each one made my day a bit brighter! Hearing good things about their writing is probably one of the things authors treasure the most. Well I've got nothing else to say, so read on! :)**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The next day when Sasuke woke up, he realized something was wrong. First of all, he was squinting against the sunlight that came in through his open blinds; He _never_ slept with those open. The other thing was the scent of something burning in his kitchen, and a loud stream of swearing and curses as someone banged around. Something shattered, and Sasuke winced, throwing the blankets off of himself. He's fallen asleep in just his sweatpants and was honestly just too lazy to put on a shirt, so he just ran a hand through his hair, not even giving a full-assed attempt to tame its permanent crazy duck-butt state, and wandered down the hallway, following the burning smell until he reached the source.

"Fuck fuck fucking fuck!" Naruto was yelling as he doused the oven—which, Sasuke noted with amusement and annoyance, was currently in flames, with the fire extinguisher.

Well. This was quite the way to start his day off, wasn't it?

"Naruto," he said, his voice still thick with sleep, "what are you doing in my house?"

Naruto yelped, snapping his head around. He laughed nervously and his cheeks flushed as he avoided looking directly at Sasuke, scratching the beck of his neck. "Well, see, I thought I'd be nice and come cook you breakfast and maybe make you smile when you wake up! I opened your blinds and everything... heh... But, I guess I'm not good at making anything besides ramen..." He pouted, in such an adorable way that Sasuke wanted to throw him onto the dusty table and do all sorts of M-rated things that he really shouldn't be thinking about this early in the morning. Instead, he just sighed and gently moved the blond aside, grabbing the fire extinguisher.

"I'll take care of this. Go get some towels to clean up the mess."

Naruto nodded. "Okay," he said enthusiastically, running off. Sasuke grumbled, wondering how someone could be so hyper so early in the day. When the flames were out, he tossed the empty can aside, and examined the damage. It wasn't too bad; the wall was scorched, and the stovetop had a strange black stain to it that he supposed would be permanent. It could have been much worse.

Moments later Naruto returned, a T-shirt in hand. "You had no clean towels," he explained. "Is this okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." Naruto quickly wiped up the excess foam from the surface and where it had dripped down onto the floor. Sasuke kept his eyes firmly glued to the ceiling as the blond bent over, his shirt lifting to show just a sliver of tanned skin. No sir, he did not look at all.

When Naruto stood back up, he grinned. "Well, sorry 'bout this. Wanna go somewhere, and I'll buy you breakfast to make up for it?"

"Like... go out?"

"Duh!"

_Like... a date..._ Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "Yeah, sure. I'm guessing you want to get ramen, right?"

Naruto laughed. "Eh heh heh. Well, only if you want."

Sasuke didn't particularly, but he liked seeing Naruto happy, so he nodded. "Ramen it is. Let me grab a shirt and we'll go."

xxXXxxXXxx

After the restaurant, Naruto dragged Sasuke over to his house. Sasuke would have been annoyed, but it was pretty much impossible for him to get mad at Naruto for long. When they walked inside the small apartment (which smelled a lot like ramen and Naruto in general, a strange but addicting scent that Sasuke could very easily get used to), Sasuke noticed a few pairs of shoes at the door.

"Is someone else here?" he asked.

"Mhm, yeah, Sakura. She slept over last night," Naruto said distractedly.

Sasuke stared in horror. "Do you...she...uh..."

Naruto seemed to realize what he'd sort of implied when he met Sasuke's wide black eyes. He blushed. "Oh god! No! I meant like she actually s_lept over_! We didn't do anything! I swear!"

He knew it was stupid, but Sasuke was immediately and immensely relieved. "Oh."

"She wanted to... talk. About you, actually. She's finally accepted that you don't like her back." Something told Sasuke that Naruto wasn't saying all that he could, that there was something else that they'd discussed, but he ignored it. If Naruto wanted to keep secrets, fine. Sasuke was keeping a pretty big one himself.

"Finally," he muttered.

"Yeah, and Sai said he was gonna come over, so I guess Sakura let him in."

Sasuke's stomach twisted. "Oh," he said again.

Before they could reach the living room, where Sai and Sakura's voices were coming from, Naruto stopped Sasuke, gently grabbing his shoulder. Sasuke felt his heart do a little stutter, like it forgot how to beat for a moment. "What?"

"I know you don't like Sai, but try to be nice, okay?"

"It's not that I don't like him... I just... I don't know." Sasuke didn't even want to try to explain. "Fine, I'll be nice."

"Really?"

"If he does."

"Promise?" Naruto studied him suspiciously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fuck, Naruto. No. I'm going to stab him through the heart with a kunai and then fry him for good measure." When Naruto looked alarmed, he shook his head. "As much fun as that sounds, I swear I'll be... tolerable."

"Sasuke..."

"Fine, I'll be good... happy?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay, good."

They walked into the room, where Sakura was lounging on the (orange) couch, and Sai was sitting Indian-style on the floor. They seemed to be discussing something important, and Sasuke swore he heard his and Naruto's names come up a few times. They didn't notice them at first, and kept quietly talking. Sakura didn't look very happy, but there was a sort of hidden excitement in her jade coloured eyes, and even Sai looked... like he was anticipating something. Not excited exactly, but something like it, like something was going to happen, and he didn't want it to, but at the same time couldn't wait. It was weird to see him with such an expression.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's gonna help get them together, Sai; he'll just get mad."

"No, no, no. Trust me. That's a _good_ thing. When he gets mad, he gets possessive. I've seen it. This will work for sure."

"I don't know... it could turn out bad. His temper is really dangerous."

"Sakura, just believe me, okay? They will definitely end up together before the end of the week. He's been getting weaker, I can tell."

"But Sasuke—" Sakura cut herself off, realizing Naruto and Sasuke were standing there, staring at them. "Oh...uh..."

Naruto's eyes were wide, and he flushed for a reason unknown to Sasuke, before sputtering, "Uh, hey! So you guys are discussing the plan to get _Kiba and Shino_ together, right?" He said quickly, grinning widely. If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, his voice was more than a little bit desperate.

"Yep," Sai said, poker faced.

"Umm yeah! Of course!" Sakura said, too happily. Sasuke stared suspiciously at them, and they all looked back with freakish fake 'Sai' smiles. It was actually quite scary.

"You two know Shino and Kiba are already going out, right?" he asked, crossing his arms. "You can't tell me you haven't seen them around town acting all lovey-dovey and shit." It was true; for the past week or two, every time you saw either of them, they were always together, making googly eyes at each other. Honestly, it was kind of sickening if you asked Sasuke.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Oh really?" she asked. It really just sounded fake, her surprise, but Sasuke assumed he must just be being overly suspicious.

"Yeah..."

"Ha-ha! Well then, no need to discuss this any further, _right guys_?" Naruto said, laughing like a maniac and making wide eyes at Sakura and Sai, who nodded back robotically. Sasuke kind of had the urge to punch all three of them. He knew they were keeping something from him. Before he could question them, Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the couch, where he threw him down beside Sakura. Sasuke really didn't appreciate being man-handled (well... not in _this_ way, anyway...) and shot the blond a glare. Sakura smiled at him.

"So how are you, Sasuke? It's been a while."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine. You?"

"Oh, you know," she waved her hand, "same old, same old."

"I see."

It became silent, and awkward. Very awkward. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, the tension heavy enough that it actually felt like it was pressing down on him. Naruto, who was still standing there like an idiot, gave a crooked little grin and a strange nervous squawking sound, before he forcefully grabbed Sai and shoved him towards the kitchen. "Be right back! Needa talk to Sai!" he yelled.

There was a brief scuffle, and then Naruto started whispering something furiously. Sasuke couldn't discern any words, but since Naruto didn't seem happy, he wasn't too concerned; at least it meant Sai wasn't up to any funny business.

"So, Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly. "What do you think of Naruto?"

"He's a complete idiot," Sasuke said automatically. "But you gotta love him, I guess." He looked at her, only to see her staring sadly at the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, actually a bit concerned. As annoying as she was, she was still his friend, and he didn't want her to be sad. He'd caused enough despair for everyone in Konoha already.

"_Do_ you love him?" she asked, her voice barely even a whisper. "You've never been as close to anyone as you are to him. You guys spend so much time together—I guess I'm jealous. You've never returned my feelings, but you've always seemed to be different around Naruto." She looked up at him, her eyes sad and filled with tears, but shaded with understanding. Sasuke stared, somewhat shocked and _very_ speechless.

"I... Sakura, hey, don't cry..."

"I'm not," she said gruffly, wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hand. "I just wanna know. Do you love him?"

Sasuke swallowed, and looked down. It seemed Sakura had grown up more than he had. Once he thought about it, he was probably the one that had matured the least of all of them. "Yeah," he said simply. "I do." His eyes darkened. "Don't you dare tell him."

"I'll let you tell him yourself," she said, smiling sadly. "I guess I have to accept that you don't want me the way you want him, huh?"

Sasuke flushed lightly, and muttered, "Yeah." Feeling slightly awkward, he asked, "You and Sai... you weren't really talking about Shino and Kiba, were you?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course we were!" When he stared flatly at her, she hung her head. "Okay, no we weren't. How did you know?"

"The only one who doesn't suck at lying is Sai. You and Naruto are the worst liars I've ever met in my entire life."

"I know," she said, making a face. Sasuke wanted to ask her who they were _really_ talking about, when Naruto returned, with Sai in tow. "Sorry," he said, smiling at Sasuke. "I just had to tell Sai something."

"Hn," Sasuke said with a cool face. He really, really freaking hoped Naruto hadn't heard any of his and Sakura's conversation, and judging by the clueless grin and look in his bright blue eyes, the blond was completely oblivious. He plopped down onto the floor in front of Sasuke and leaned back on his legs like he owned them. Sakura stared at Naruto, then Sasuke, then back to Naruto, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke could practically see the wheels turning behind her thick bubblegum hair. Sai sat next to Naruto, closer than he really should, and it irked Sasuke that the blond did nothing to stop him or push him away. He took a deep breath, and forced himself not to let his jealousy and possessiveness show.

"What do you guys want to do?" Sai asked boredly, putting his head in his hand. He looked sideways to Naruto, smiling hugely. Sasuke wanted to murder him.

"We could play Truth or Dare," Sakura suggested.

"Ugh, what is it with you and that game, Sakura?" Naruto asked in disgust. "It's all you ever want to do."

She made a face at him. "I like it. You find out things you never knew, like for example... Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei."

"That was only you, Sakura," Sai pointed out.

"Well... Neji and Gaara?"

"Wonder how long that's been goin' on," Naruto commented, leaning his head back on the couch, between Sasuke's knees. A thought flitted through the brunet's head. _**Damn**__ if Naruto looks good between my legs... Wait... Ugh what the hell did I just __**think**__? _He mentally facepalmed.

"Are we going to play Truth or Dare or not?" Sakura demanded, glaring at the three boys.

"Well, I got nothing better," Naruto admitted. He looked at Sasuke and Sai. "What do you guys say?"

Sasuke sighed. "As long as we don't have to take off our clothes this time, whatever."

Sai nodded. "Sure."

"Yay!" Sakura squealed. "I'll start! Sasuke!"

_Why me... _"Ughhhh truth."

"Is there anything that makes you so mad, you want to kill something?"

"When someone touches my property," Sasuke said stonily, glaring at Sai. The other brunet hid a smirk. Sakura looked at them both knowingly, but shrugged.

"Possessive much?"

"I don't like it." Sasuke refused to say anything else. "Sai... truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_I dare you to go jump off a bridge and die. _Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, probably able to guess what Sasuke was thinking. The Uchiha sighed, ruffling his long bangs, and said, "I dare you to wear a fucking shirt that covers your stomach."

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered.

Sai just smiled. "I like having my stomach out in the open, so I'll pass." His eyes crinkled at the sides, and Sasuke felt a strong urge to kick him in the face. He was in the perfect position to do so. The urge strengthened when Sai added, "Naruto doesn't seem to mind nearly as much as you."

Naruto grumbled, "Jeeze, Sai, you make it sound like I _like_ seeing your abs all out in the open and shit."

"Don't you? I remember that one time you told me it looked good. Don't you remember?"

Sasuke felt a vein pulse in his forehead. He was already losing his patience? It had barely been fifteen minutes since he'd stepped foot in Naruto's house, and he already felt strong homicidal urges. Naruto just laughed. "Whatever, Sai. I said it would look good if you were a girl."

"If you say so."

"I do, you freak!"

xxXXxxXXxx

It had been an hour of their impromptu Truth or Dare game, in which Sakura had been dared by Naruto to run around his house three times in just her bra (which she'd done), Sasuke had been dared to eat a bowl of spicy oriental ramen (he'd gotten halfway before stopping due to the sudden need to puke—he really wasn't that fond of ramen, especially since he'd already eaten some that day), Naruto had willingly accepted Sasuke's dare to go out on the balcony and cry and scream at the first person to walk by that unicorns were people too, and needed to be treated like so (the person had run away in fear), amongst other less significant dares and truths that had all of them grinning their faces off.

It was Sai's turn, and Sasuke really didn't like the contemplative look in those empty dark gray eyes. "Naruto, what do you choose?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to flip a coin and choose between kissing Sasuke or... hmm, me." He smiled that weird fake smile as Sasuke's fists tightened. Naruto looked suspiciously at Sai, his eyes squinted.

"You're a real creep, you know that, Sai? Do you have a fetish with kissing?"

"But Naruto, you like it."

"Sure," said Naruto, half-sarcastically. "I guess it is pretty entertaining."

"It's entertaining to kiss Sai?" Sasuke asked, barely able to hide the contempt and disgust in his voice.

Naruto flinched. "Well hey. He's a good kisser," he said meekly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sai made a smug humming sound. Why did it hurt so much? "Whatever you say, dobe."

"Hey, don't look so mad, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a frown, the game of Truth or Dare completely forgotten as irritation seeped into his blue eyes. "Why does it bother you so much? It's not like you're my boyfriend or something."

"It _doesn't_ bother me," Sasuke snapped. "If he's a good kisser, fucking _dandy_ for him. Sai's just a creep and you're too good for someone like him," he nearly hissed. He was seething, and as much as he tried to hide it, the expression in his eyes was probably murderous. Sai and Sakura shared a look, and Sai raised his eyebrows. Sakura looked like she wanted to say something to break up the fight, but Sai shook his head ever so slightly. Sasuke was too busy glaring holes into the floor to notice any of this, but when Sai started talking...

"Oh, maybe Sasuke's _jealous_," he purred. "Maybe he's mad because while he was out on his bloodthirsty quest for revenge, wounding and scarring the hearts of his friends, his family, I was here to take his place and _I _got to be here for all the times Naruto got hurt,_ I_ was the fourth member of Team 7, and most of all, _I_ was the one who was here for Naruto when Sasuke was out there slowly killing Naruto's heart with his cruel actions."

And that was the last straw. Standing up, Sasuke growled, "There are some lines that should never be crossed, Sai." His fists were clenched, and his chakra swirled dangerously. Naruto and Sakura looked alarmed and grabbed him. He didn't try to throw them off. Instead, he activated his Sharingan and glared at Sai, willing him to die where he stood.

"That _was_ a little over the top, Sai," Naruto said quietly. "Sasuke knows what he did, and he regrets it with his whole being. Don't remind him of the pain and terror he had to go through." He left out the pain and terror that _they_ went through, too, but it didn't need to be said.

Sai shrugged, as emotionless and creepily doll-like as ever. This only served to piss Sasuke off more. Couldn't the damned asshole show a sliver of feelings sometimes? He _hated_ the cool, icy air the artist gave off. And when Sai smiled and said, "Well, it's all true," Sasuke swore he saw red. His fingers dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood, which dripped down and onto the brown carpet, staining it crimson, and he snarled so ferociously he was alarmed at himself. Without him even meaning to, two rather vicious swirls of electricity stared crackling in each of his hands and he clenched his fists harder, so hard he thought he was going to break each of his own fingers. His breathing was harsh and his teeth were grinding together, tears of anger prickling in his eyes as he struggled not to grab Sai by the neck and twist until each of the little bones in it snapped and his hot blood ran down his hands and arms, staining white skin with pure crimson. It was a very appealing image to him, and he couldn't help the sick, twisted grin that curled his lips.

"You think I don't know what I did, Sai?" he said coldly, his voice shaking so much it was hard to understand. "I_ know _how much I hurt my friends, and if I could take all the pain I caused them and inflict it on myself, I would. I _hate_ what I did. I know I lost myself in revenge. Don't you fucking _dare_ rub it in my face." He was shaking so much that Naruto and Sakura, who still had him by the arms, were feeling the tremors of it. Sasuke was holding onto his patience by barely even a hair.

Sai was about to say something, but Naruto yelled, "Okay, guys, _stop_!" He stood in front of Sasuke, meeting the brunet's furious eyes. "Sai, if you're going to keep this up, get out. Sasuke, calm down. You're going to burn down my house." When Sasuke just glared at him, he shut his eyes tight in anger and growled.

"Sasuke! Stop your fucking chidori _right now_ or I'll throw you out of my house too!" He grabbed Sasuke's cheeks in between his palms and looked deep into the red eyes, which were so angry they seemed lost, insane even. "Sasuke," he whispered quietly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the other boy's chest and pulling him into a soft hug. "Hey, calm down. It's okay." He murmured comforting words, until Sasuke finally calmed down, his eyes slowly fading back to their original inky black.

"Naruto..." he muttered, going limp. "Fuck... I'm sorry." Naruto didn't pull away, just tightened his hold.

"I _told_ you guys making him jealous wasn't the way to do this!" Sakura yelled, letting go of Sasuke's arm now that she was sure he wasn't going to kill Sai. Sai sighed after Sakura punched him in the head, rubbing the sore spot gingerly.

"I guess I did go too far," he admitted. "Sasuke..."

The brunet tensed in Naruto's arms. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said what I did."

Sasuke took a deep breath, then muttered, "Fine. It's fine."

"I think we should go," Sakura said. "Come on, Sai." Wordlessly, he got up and followed Sakura out of the living room. Sasuke didn't miss the look in Sai's black eyes, and was slightly shocked; there was regret and a genuine apology in them. For a moment their eyes met, and Sai mouthed, "I'm sorry" again and Sasuke was shocked to find that he actually, sort of believed him. For whatever reason, Sai had thought he was doing something right, but he knew he'd made a mistake and actually hurt Sasuke, and he felt bad. For that the Uchiha was grateful.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: So, um, like I said, it could be a week or two before the next chapter is up, use your imaginations about what's gonna go down! ;P Just a lil' heads-up, the next chapter, when it eventually comes, is short. Like, really short. Not that these ones have been all that long... meh. Sai is a douche! **

**Question this time: What Naruto couple do you hate the most and why? My answer is OrochimaruxSasuke. I mean, that is fucked up on so many levels. Also, the het couples—They don't work. Well besides some, like LeexSakura (Awee!) and AsuaxKurenai (AWEEE) and yeah. You read my rant a few chapters ago. If you like it, well... To each their own I suppose...**

**Well, review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: OOOOOHHHH I LIKE THIS (SHORT) CHAPTER! Hehehe... I gots my new laptop now so the rest of the fic should be up soon! By the way, there are only two more chapters after this—writing anything longer will just ruin it, simply because I have writer's block and forced writing is crap writing! I hope you guys end up liking the ending though (:**

**-Also sorry for the wait besides the laptop thing Fanfiction hasn't been letting me upload anything so... yeah. Blame in on the FF.**

**-Note: Well this is the second time I uploaded this... apparently something went wrong last time? It said there was 6 chapters but when I went to edit it there were only five... bah technology. Thanks to Apollymi28  for letting me know :P **

**xXXxxXxxx**

Once Sai and Sakura were out of the apartment, and the door was tightly shut behind them, Naruto sighed, his breath ruffling Sasuke's black duckbutt hair. He still hadn't let go of Sasuke, and they were both standing there in the middle of the room, completely silent. Sasuke hadn't really noticed before, but Naruto was taller than him now. Just by an inch or two, but it was quite the difference from so many years ago, when he was just a tiny little annoying pest that Sasuke couldn't care less about.

So much had changed since then.

Finally Naruto made to pull away, but Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt, and yanked him back, burying his face in Naruto's shoulder, inhaling deeply. The blond seemed slightly surprised, but he led them over to the couch, sitting down on the edge and idly running his fingers through thick black hair. Sasuke curled up next to him, never looking up at his face.

"Sasuke, I should probably tell you something," Naruto said after a while.

"What?"

"I..." Naruto swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Sasuke could feel it on his cheek, but he didn't move his head from where it rested between the blond's shoulder and neck. "This is really all my fault..."

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's not. It's Sai's..."

"Yeah, it is," Naruto argued. He sounded very sad. "I was too afraid to tell you something... too afraid you'd leave Konoha again... leave_ me_... so I talked to Sai and Sakura, and we came up with a plan."

Now, Sasuke did look up. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Just lemme explain." Sasuke snapped his mouth shut as Naruto went on to say, "When you came back, I realized something... I never really thought about it before, but when I saw you for the first time in who knows how long, everything became clear. There had always been an empty, aching hole in my chest when you were gone, but as soon as I saw your face again, and knew you were back for real, it went away. I guess I realized I didn't feel a brotherly love towards you anymore... I didn't know what to do, though, so I talked to them, and we... well... we figured that if Sai flirted with me and made you jealous, maybe you'd start... to... you know..." He was blushing now, his words coming out shakily, "Like me. Like me back." His hands fell from Sasuke's back as he knotted them together nervously on his lap. "I get it. You probably don't feel the same way. I just... I wanted you to like me, so I thought if I made you jealous, you'd lose control and feelings for me would... you know, start. I just... I really need you Sasuke, please... You... you're the only person I ever... I ever..." He squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling down his cheeks, and he ground his teeth together, trying to stifle his sobs. Sasuke stared in disbelief, his heart making weird flips and his stomach turning over and over. Naruto...

Naruto felt the same way?

All this time?

He'd been hiding his feelings for no reason...?

"And when... when I had to kiss you during the Truth or Dare thing, I lost control, I'm sorry, I just... I wanted you so bad I could taste it, and you were in my arms, and we were kissing and you were kissing me _back_, I know it was 'cause of the dare, but still, I couldn't help but feel like I was going to lose control and just... do something to you, something you'd kill me if I did... All this rage you've felt when Sai did something... said something about when you were gone... I know he hurt you, but it's my fault, it was my fault, I hurt you so bad, Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I really, really am...Don't leave again..." He drifted off, biting his lip and sniffling. He didn't dare meet Sasuke's eyes and see the disgust that was surely in them.

But the only thing in Sasuke's eyes was pure shock. He stared wide-eyed at the crying blond for a few long moments, until everything Naruto had said suddenly hit him. "You... you..." He was honestly speechless, which was rare. Even though he didn't talk much he always had a snide comment in his mind. How was this possible? Good things didn't happen to bad people like him. This had to be a dream. He wasn't even remotely mad that Naruto was the one who was behind all of Sai's actions, didn't even care that he'd almost lost himself in rage and killed someone again, no, nothing mattered but Naruto.

He felt the same. He really did.

Sasuke could barely breathe.

_Oh god Naruto... You idiot, why didn't you just __**tell**__ me..._ He thought of his talk with Neji. '_Sasuke, it's obvious Naruto has strong feelings for you, but you'll never find out anything if you're too scared to act.' _All this time, Sasuke had been losing sleep over this, when in the end, Naruto was just as scared as he was.

"I was too afraid to tell you..." Naruto was still muttering.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said slowly, unable to believe this. He thought he was going to pass out.

"You're not... grossed out?" Naruto asked weakly, looking up. He was alarmed to see a very distant and faraway look in Sasuke's eyes. "Teme?"

Sasuke snapped back to reality. Furrowing his brow, he pinched his own arm, letting out a curse of pain. "Ow..."

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked at him like he was nuts, hiccupping slightly. His face was flushed. "What... are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I had to make sure..."

"What?" Naruto asked, sounding genuinely worried for his sanity.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, a tiny one, but it was a smile nonetheless. He felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his heart, and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever known. This time, he didn't resist the warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Naruto looked at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Then his eyes widened, a few stray tears falling down from his wet eyelashes. "No way... You actually..."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, feeling a bit breathless, like he'd just gotten punched in the stomach. He watched as the expressions on Naruto's face went from shellshocked to disbelief, disbelief to relief, then relief to joy as his eyes lit up and a huge grin split his face. Before Sasuke could even process it, Naruto tackled him and sent him flying back into the couch, laughing and crying at the same time, hugging Sasuke so hard the Uchiha felt like he would snap if Naruto tightened his arms any more. But he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and buried his hands in soft blond hair, taking a deep breath to steady himself. It was happening so fast. Not even five minutes ago, he'd been about to kill Sai, and now this...!

"Sasuke oh god, Sasuke I thought you would hate me, I'm so sorry, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Naruto was muttering into his ear, half sobbing with happiness. "I wish I'd had the guts to tell you sooner."

"Me too," Sasuke whispered in agreement, shutting his eyes. He couldn't wipe the very uncharacteristic smile off of his face no matter how hard he tried; but he figured it didn't matter. The only thing that did was Naruto's strong arms around him, and the feeling of pure happiness taking over the unease that had been in his heart for the past year.

Suddenly, the body on top of him moved, and Sasuke opened his eyes, looking up. His heart thudded at the look of mischief on Naruto's face. "Naruto...?"

"I was thinking. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," actually, Sasuke was pretty sure he did, "and now I can finally do this without worrying that you'll want to kill me..." he breathed, leaning in close, his blond hair brushing Sasuke's dark bangs. Sasuke stared, bug-eyed, his mouth suddenly dry. God, it was like his brain disappeared and his common sense evaporated when Naruto was this close.

"I _will_ kill you if you don't hurry up," he said lightly, grabbing Naruto's head and pulling him closer. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and smiled into their connected lips was the sight of Naruto's beautiful baby blue eyes shining with the most joy he'd ever seen and felt in his life.

Uchiha Sasuke lost all the people he'd loved in his life before, but he never planned on losing this one. Uzumaki Naruto... his soulmate.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: LOL CHEESY MOTHERFUCKER ARENCHA SAS'CAKES? I could end the series here. But I won't! Because I wanna keep writing! D; But like I said there are only 2 more chapters. They're not even that important. So I guess the story can end here and the next two chappies can be like... What Happens Next? :O**

**...YAY! They're finally together! Now Sasuke can stop being a whiny tool and they can go live in happy Joyland and there will be rainbows and preeetty sparkles aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Just kidding, I wouldn't think Sasuke would live there... But anyway, please review! I love you! :D The question is Who is your **_**favourite**_** couple? We know mine :D Hehe... NaruSasu mmm**

**I love you... like I love Naruto and Sasuke. Which means I love you. A LOT. Just kidding that would be weird if I loved you all like I love them... ah. I'll shut up now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Wrote this way quicker than I thought o.o This chapter contains a brief smut-like scene. See, what I mean is, there is no actual intercourse in this chapter, but there is some fingering/sucking/kissing. Yepp. Completely irrelevant to the plot thing I had goin' on. (:**

**-I haven't said this in a while, but the Naruto series isn't mine :( Ah well, I doubt I could make it any more epic than it already is. Besides ... Hehe. Y A O I**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Once again, Sasuke woke up with orange staining his shut eyelids, the warmth of morning sunlight heating up his pale face. It was coming from a different angle from yesterday, which would have alarmed him had he been fully awake. In that state between consciousness and unconsciousness, he vaguely noticed that the blankets covering him were softer, more worn out, and the pillow his head was resting on was squishier than he would usually like. The air smelt different, too; a familiar scent that was something like ramen, something spicy like amber, and a unique individual musk that was permanently etched into his memory as 'Naruto'. It almost felt thick, somehow, but his thoughts were still fuzzy, so this didn't really mean anything to him. Slowly, he eased his eyes open, dark lashes fluttering as he squinted against the brightness of the room. He was slightly surprised when he saw that he wasn't in his midnight blue, spacious, mostly empty dark room but was instead blurrily looking at crème walls and tacky orange curtains, with a bunch of furniture crowded closely together. It ring little bells in his head, but since his brain still was not fully functioning, he had a hard time remembering what was going on.

_Where the hell am I... _Sitting up, he felt a dull pain at the base of his spine and in his ass, which suddenly spiked when he sat up all the way. It brought tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He winced and looked around sleepily, ignoring the stinging sensation. _This is... Naruto's room. What the hell is—wait, am I __**naked**__? _A quick glance down confirmed that he was, in fact, completely nude, the beige sheets doing almost nothing to hide his private areas. His skin felt sticky and he really, really wanted a shower. He looked blankly down at his body, trying to understand.

"You're really cute when you wake up, y'know?"

Sasuke started, his head turning towards the source of the raspy voice. "Naruto?"

The blond grinned at him. "You're finally awake."

"...Hn."

Naruto laughed. "I take that back, you're still half asleep, aren't you?" he asked wryly.

Sasuke just stared at him blankly, the wheels in his head turning. He noticed, with a weird stirring feeling in his stomach, that Naruto was looking exceptionally tousled and sexy in a loose pair of orange pants and a dark blue shirt, his blond hair even more messed up that usual as it lacked the maroon hitai-ate he always had on. His skin was glistening and his hair was damp, as though he'd just gotten out of the shower. Sasuke's mouth suddenly felt dry.

_Damn. That's hot. That's like... __**really **__hot._

"Huh?" he asked intelligently.

Naruto snorted. "And you say _I'm_ an idiot, teme."

_Hey, that's an insult... I think. _Sasuke attempted a glare. "Naruto, what's going on?"

Blond eyebrows raised as a huge grin split Naruto's face. "Seriously, you're that dumb in the mornings? You can't remember?"

Sasuke looked at him for a long moment. Then his brain decided to kick into gear, and everything became clear. Yesterday's events came flashing before his quickly widening eyes. Naruto nearly burning down his kitchen, going out for ramen, going back to Naruto's place, the stupid impromptu game of Truth or Dare with Sai and Sakura. Sai being an ass. Sasuke snapping. Sai apologizing. Naruto... oh god. He remembered crystal clear everything the blond had said to him, and it sent shivers up his spine as he recalled what happened next. They had... they... Naruto grinned wider when Sasuke blushed darkly and stuttered out, "Oh. _Ohhh_." Groaning, he buried his face in his hands.

"We—we had _sex_?" he squeaked, too embarrassed to be embarrassed about the tone of his voice. "You and me... _fuck_..."

"Good show of simple math, there, teme."

Sasuke glared at him, but it was half-assed. "Shut up. I can't believe it," he said in disbelief, wondering if the spontaneous combustion of his face was a possibility. It certainly seemed like it... As embarrassing as it was, however, Sasuke couldn't ignore the way his heart pounded and his breath quickened as it came back to him in full pornographic detail. This was probably the happiest he'd been since he left the village so many years ago.

"How... how many times?" he asked, looking up hesitantly into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Hmm, only three." Naruto shrugged. "Woulda kept goin', but we fell asleep after the third time."

"...Hn. I see." Sasuke felt like a complete idiot for not knowing what to say, but he was too speechless and couldn't wrap his head around everything that had happened. "Well... No wonder my ass hurts so bad..." His eyes looked accusingly towards Naruto.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto protested. "It's not my fault you didn't have any lube handy for your first time!"

"Shut up! Like I _planned_ this! Plus, we're at _your_ house, dobe."

"Heh, well... I didn't plan it either! I thought you were gonna hate me once I told you, not get all horny and beg for me to," his voice changed dramatically to a wanton desperate rasp, "_'aaaaah Naruto, please...hahh... g-get inside me— I need you in me, please Naru—!'_"

Sasuke flushed darkly, growled and shoved the blond off of the bed. Naruto hit the ground with a thump, snickering loudly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I did _not_ sound like that." Thinking back, Sasuke was pretty sure he did. But hell no—he wasn't going to admit _that_.

"Did too," Naruto said.

"I did not."

"Did toooooo!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled warningly. "I'm going to punch you."

"Hehehe," Naruto grinned, standing up. "Go ahead, I seem to like it when you cause me pain." He moved his shirt to the side, showing a litter of hickeys. "See?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "I hate you..."

"No, you don't."

"..."

"Hehe."

"Well," Sasuke said defensively, glaring, "just because _you_ topped, dobe, does _not_ mean I am submitting to you." The fact that he'd gone and lost himself in passion and desire the night before and let Naruto... let him... well, fuck him to put it bluntly, didn't sit very well with him. It wasn't that they'd had sex. No, that was completely fine in his books. It was the fact that he hadn't done _anything_ to fight back, He'd willingly let Naruto take him.

Without fighting.

What the actual fuck.

"Who said it meant that?" Naruto asked softly, smiling a bit, pulling Sasuke out of his torn thoughts. "Obviously neither of us is going to submit and go all blushing uke, y'know that."

Sasuke frowned. He'd blushed because of Naruto... a lot. But then again, now that he though about it, Naruto had blushed some too. He'd always put it off as awkwardness, but now he knew better... "Damn right. I'm not going to be some weak little prissy boy that you need to protect, Naruto, and if you become one, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Uchiha," Naruto said very seriously, but with a grin, "you already are a prissy boy."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. "If I'm 'prissy', then you may as well go and call Kakashi not a pervert. Or you 'quiet'."

"Psh, no."

"Tch."

"To be fair, you _did_ top _once_," Naruto said, changing the subject with an amused air and settling down beside him, wrapping a toned arm around the raven's bare shoulders. Sasuke groaned. Like that made everything better. He'd still bent over and taken it in the ass twice... "You just looked so damn sexy, I figured I should stop attacking you and give you a chance. I kinda always thought you'd be the one dominating me, but I ain't complaining." Sasuke frowned; he'd always thought that too. But he didn't exactly regret being the one to take it, either. _Uuughhh I'm so torn! _Oblivious, Naruto continued, "You weren't either, you seemed perfectly fine with being the one receiving it—Heck, you didn't stop screaming th—"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said warningly, slapping a hand over the blond's mouth. "Fuck, don't _say_ that kind of stuff, you idiot!"

"Hehe, but you like it." Naruto said, pulling Sasuke's hand off of his face. His huge grin faded to a soft smile and he intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's thin ones. "I can't stop thinking about how you looked, though. When we did it. You know. Your face was... well, uh, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." A faint blush dusted over his cheeks, and he swallowed as Sasuke blushed even harder. "You should really... let your emotions show more often. It's really nice."

Sasuke gulped, both at the words and at the happy feeling their connected hands gave him. He was sure his face was about the same shade as a tomato. "Stupid," he muttered, staring hard at a spot on the blue comforter to avoid meeting Naruto's eyes. "You talk too much." How could Naruto say something so _embarrassing,_ and with a straight face? It did make him feel warm and happy inside, though. Loved, even. Usually, he would ignore these feelings and turn into a block of ice, but he'd already let Naruto inside the cold walls that he never let down. There was no going back now, and honestly, he couldn't care less. The thought made him even more embarrassed and he ducked his head even more, letting his bangs obscure his red face.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath. Yeah, that about summed up how he felt.

"Are you regretting it?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke was somewhat taken aback by the hurt in Naruto's normally cheerful voice. "No," he said honestly after a moment. "It's embarrassing as hell, but I don't regret it in the least." He flushed some more and asked, in an equally quiet voice, "Do you?"

Naruto gently grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "No way. I'm serious." He hesitated, looking deep into the endless black eyes, which for once weren't cold and shut off, but wide and dilated with happiness. "I'm_ really_ serious about this. About us. I know I'm usually a complete idiot and I can barely commit to anything—but not this time. I want you. In every way. Ever since you came back, I've had this constant craving to always be beside you, no matter what." How could such simple words make Sasuke melt so quickly? "I just need to know... do you want this?" He waved his hands around. Sasuke wasn't really sure what that was supposed to convey, but he did understand what Naruto was saying.

Being the cynical person he was, he replied with a cool, "I don't do casual sex, Naruto." He felt pretty proud of himself—sounding so composed and normal when he was like a giant knot of anxiety and joy untying on the inside.

Blue eyes looked into his uncertainly, and it seemed Naruto was having a hard time deciding whether he should smile or frown. It was really the cutest thing Sasuke had ever seen. "So, do you mean...?"

"Yes, dobe," he said patiently, letting his eyes soften for a moment as he squeezed the hand in his own. "I'm serious. I wouldn't have done... what we did, if I wasn't."

Naruto looked relieved. "So you agree? You'll go out with me?" He bounced excitedly on the bed. "You'll be my boyfriend?"

Sasuke felt a real smile curl his lips at the obvious excitement, which he could honestly say—not that he'd admit it—was a mutual feeling. "Yes, dobe," he repeated. He smiled a bit more when Naruto stood up, fist-pumped and yelled out in victory. "You're gonna tell the whole village, aren't you?" he asked dryly.

"Believe it!" But for now, Naruto just settled for leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips—which incidentally, were rather bruised and tender. Sasuke didn't really give a damn and pulled Naruto into his lap, shivering as the blond played with the hair at nape of his neck. Sasuke couldn't help but remember that he was naked... and Naruto was awfully close to him. Before he could attempt to deepen the kiss, Naruto separated from him, making Sasuke mumble in dissatisfaction.

"Shit, Sas'cakes!" he exclaimed, a teasing grin on his whiskered face. "We just got together, and you want sex this much already?" He let out a low whistle. "You're just rairin' ta go, arencha?"

Sasuke glared, not denying anything. All he said was, "Never call me that again, you dobe."

Naruto grinned, poking his cheeks. "Sas'cakes. Saaaaaas'caakes—"

"Naruto!"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas'caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes—"

"Will you _shut it_?"

"But Sas'cakes!"

"You're so annoying! I'm leaving!" Sasuke yelled in frustration, shoving Naruto off of him and throwing the blankets away from his naked body, eyes set on his clothes which were lying crumpled next to the bed. He jumped out of the bed with the intent to grab them and storm off, but that didn't work too well—his knees buckled and an alarmed hiss escaped his lips as a burning pain tore through his bottom half. Naruto caught him by the waist before he could hit the floor and swooped him back onto the bed. He plopped the gasping brunet onto his back and climbed back on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed with a wicked grin.

"What was that you said about leaving?" he asked cheekily, nuzzling his face into the crook between Sasuke's shoulder and neck.

Sasuke shivered and groaned irritably. "I hate you, dobe! I'm not going to be able to walk for at _least_ a week." He let his head fall to the side, giving Naruto more skin to press his lips against. He knew that neither of them thought it was an accident. "I have no clue how I'm going to get any missions done..."

He felt the shit-eating grin on his skin as Naruto murmured, "You could get an ointment from Sakura, I'm sure she could help."

Sasuke glared at the blond hair, knowing Naruto would feel it even if he couldn't see it. "Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, letting a soft sigh escape him as Naruto's hands released his own and started to trail down his arms. "I'm definitely going to do that."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you," Naruto teased.

Sasuke grumbled. "Hell no. That would make it ten times more awkward." Then he thought of something. "You weren't limping earlier, were you?"

"Hm? No."

"Why the fuck not? I'm not the only one who—"

"Well, see," Naruto interrupted, "it wasn't my first time, and you went rather gently with me, which was weird, by the way, so it didn't hurt so bad."

Sasuke stared. "That... it wasn't... you weren't a virgin?" His eyes narrowed. "Who was your first, then?" he asked, not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Naruto blushed darkly, pulling his face away from where he'd been lightly kissing at Sasuke's neck. He sat there on top of his naked boyfriend, feeling pretty horny, especially since Sasuke hadn't showered like he had and was still... dirty from their previous activities... but embarrassment was a bigger concern than that right now. He scratched the back of his neck. "Unh, well... It's kinda embarrassing..."

"Holy shit," Sasuke said, letting some bemused horror into his voice. "Was it Neji? Gaara? Or... or... Sai?" The last word was a mix between a weirded out mutter and a pissed off growl. Naruto stared at him incredulously for a long moment. And then he burst out laughing. "What!" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Oh... my god..." Naruto got out through giggles. "Neji? Gaara? Sai?" He snorted. "Don't be an idiot, teme, man you've really changed! Old you would never have made such stupid guesses! You really have been hanging out with me too much, my awesomeness is clouding your sane judgment." He grinned at Sasuke's glare. "First of all, Neji and Gaara wouldn't ever even think about touching me in any way, they're too sickeningly devoted to each other and get enough groping in at Gaara's Kazekage room to even _think_ of sex with me. Which is fine, completely awesome with me. Second, I'd never let Sai do that, I'm not interested in him. Nah, it's actually way more embarrassing than any of them..."

"...Kakashi?"

"Oh _hell_ no!" Naruto looked like he was going to die from laughter. "He's like... old!"

"Tell me then!" Sasuke said, patience wearing thin.

"Okay... but don't laugh, you have to promise."

"I swear I won't laugh," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto bit his lip. "Well... when I realized... I didn't like girls, and that I couldn't even get it up for Sakura, but I _totally_ did whenever I'd see you, all sexy in that weird stripper outfit—"

"It was a kimono..."

"Eh, whatever. Anyway, in your weird stripped kimono thing, and you were all sexy and stuff, _damn_ I would have done anything to get you in my pants at those moments... Hahhh..." He noticed Sasuke staring at him with something like amusement, and came back down to earth, and Sasuke swore he saw some drool, "Okay, sorry. But yeah. I kinda realized that I liked you. A _lot_. So I wanted to know... If I liked taking it or giving it better, you know?" Sasuke nodded, raising an eyebrow in interest. Naruto made a face. "Um, well, so, I... made some clones... and, heh, experimented?" He flinched, looking at Sasuke like he expected the testy Uchiha to start screaming in disgust and horror. Which was pretty ridiculous; Sasuke would never do that.

Instead he bit down a snicker. "Hn, dobe... That's some crazy masturbation," he noted. Naruto blushed a bit, but laughed.

"Hehe, well, I was curious!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in defence. "I like being on top, though... in case you were wondering." A grin split his face as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, I got that. Literally."

"How did you know, Sas'cakes? How did you know you were gaaaaay?"

One fine black eyebrow twitched. "I don't know... It just occurred to me that you were all I could think of at some point. I don't really know. I try to forget the past few years..." His eyes narrowed. "And _don't _call me that!" he said vehemently.

Naruto just laughed. He looked at Sasuke's annoyed face, barely able to hold in the huge grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"You're really cute when you're mad."

"I'm not cute, you idiot!"

Naruto leaned in again, kissing the side of Sasuke's mouth. "You're right. You're sexy."

"Will you just shut up?" Sasuke growled, pushing the blond onto his back and bringing their faces close enough for their noses to touch and breaths to mingle. He glowered down at Naruto, who seemed slightly surprised, but the grin was back on his face in no time.

"Are you gonna top?" he asked, his eyes drifting down Sasuke's nude body hungrily.

"Idiot, who said we were going to—"

"Your boner," Naruto said bluntly, pointing. Sasuke frowned, less than amused, but he had to admit that he_ was_ starting to get hard. _It's not my fault! _he thought, for some reason being defensive in his own head. _Naruto started this_... His thought was cut off when Naruto continued, "But see, I don't want you to top; I much prefer it when I fuck _you_."

"My ass will break if you fuck me again!" Sasuke argued.

"Nah," Naruto said. He slid his hand down Sasuke's bare back and down to his ass, and the brunet jolted when one finger circled his tender entrance, dipping in just the slightest bit. He couldn't keep in the small "ah" sound he made and his head fell forward onto Naruto's chest. "See, you're still all stretched and stuff from yesterday," the blond said, sliding his finger the rest of the way in and curling it towards himself. Sasuke gripped the sheets.

"Hahh—"

"Hehe, now I know why you're name is spelt how it is."

"Nngh...What...?"

"Sasuke. S-A-S-U-K-E. Sas_UKE. _See what I'm saying?"

"For the love of god, shut the fuck up... you're the most annoying—nn..."

"You're my uke now, Sas'cakes."

"Don't," he panted, weakly lifting his head to glare knives into Naruto's sparkling eyes. "I'm gonna kill you—"

"You even still have some cum in—"

"You're so fucking gross," Sasuke breathed, an underlying hint of a frustrated growl in his voice. Naruto giggled deviously and wiggled his finger around, making Sasuke shudder. He didn't do anything to stop his best friend turned boyfriend, but he _did_ let a wicked smirk grace his lips when an idea occurred to him. Naruto seemed hell-bent on topping him, but he wasn't about to give up so easily, not now that he knew he could have his way with Naruto without possibly being punched out or made a target with his newest rasengan upgrade. He pressed his lips to Naruto's and demanded entrance, sliding his tongue around the blond's equally persistent one as Naruto hummed and added yet another finger, toying with the hot inside of Sasuke's body. It took Sasuke a few harsh breaths and a great amount of concentration to keep his plan in action, and once he was sure Naruto was effectively distracted, he slid his hands between them and grabbed Naruto through his pants, making Naruto gasp and cease the teasing motions of his fingers. He wasted no time in undoing the offending orange pants and throwing them aside, wrenching Naruto's hand out of his ass and sliding down the blond's toned, tanned body all in one swift, fluid motion.

"What're you—" Naruto started, cutting himself off with a gasp as Sasuke flicked his tongue against the head of his quickly hardening member. "Oh god, Sasuke," he groaned, threading his fingers into thick black hair as the Uchiha kept on that wicked smirk and ran his tongue up the thick vein on the underside. "H-hey, I wasn't serious, we don't have to if you're still sore... fuucckk..."

"Shut up, dobe, I can take a little pain," Sasuke murmured before taking just the head into his mouth. Already Naruto was squirming beneath him, both of his tanned hands digging into Sasuke's scalp as he tried to get more of his member into that hot cavern. Sasuke was determined to distract Naruto as efficiently as possible, so he complied, forcing his gag reflex to calm the fuck down as Naruto shoved his hips up. It made him see stars for a moment, but he quickly got over the slight dizzy and hollowed his cheeks, very much liking the loud moan that came from somewhere above him.

"Ahh... hah... 'suke..." Naruto hands tightened in his hair, pulling hard enough for it to hurt. Sasuke hummed in response, getting yet another delicious moan—fuck, this was affecting him a lot more than he'd thought it would. It wasn't just the sounds Naruto was making, it was the way his body was shuddering on the sheets, the way his chest would heave for breath under his thin blue shirt, the expression of bliss on his face, and weirdly enough the bitter taste of Naruto's precome in his mouth... He didn't know it was possible, but he got even harder when some dripped down his throat, and Naruto's voice got a bit louder, his hips starting to spasm. Sasuke was surveying this all with heated black eyes, the throbbing between his own legs getting to be too much to bear. Naruto's head fell back and his eyes screwed shut.

"Soo... close..."

His lung starting to scream for air, Sasuke pulled his mouth away. Naruto started to whine, but Sasuke just took a few breaths before going down on him again—Naruto didn't notice, but the brunet had taken a second to suck on his own fingers, coating them in saliva. The blond did, however, feel Sasuke's lips curl back up into that smirk, and he weakly propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at him with glazed blue eyes.

"Wha... ahh, what're you grinnin' for, you teme... mmn—hhah!" At that precise moment, Sasuke closed his lips on just the head and let one finger slip into Naruto's entrance, laughing evilly. The mixed feelings of vibrations on his dick and the sudden penetration made Naruto fall back onto the bed and shudder uncontrollably.

"Fuck... damn you, Sasuke!" he yelled, squirming. His knuckles whitened as Sasuke added yet another finger, probing around the slick interior of Naruto's body. He vaguely remembered this feeling from last night—he very muchly enjoyed the tight wetness his dobe's body offered. And when he felt his fingers strike something and Naruto let out the most colourful curse yet, he felt a great sense of satisfaction. Unfortunately it also made his erection hurt, a lot more.

"Ah... hnn... Sasuke..." Naruto's speech was mostly gibberish now, and Sasuke grinned. He planted one last open mouthed kiss on the tip of Naruto's reddened member before straightening up to meet the blond's open, panting mouth with an equally hot one. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he glared at Sasuke, who smirked smugly back. "Y-you know... I'm not letting you—ahh!" He moaned, thrusting his hips as he felt Sasuke's fingers wrap around his dick. "Fuckin'... I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" he exclaimed, even as he arched up into Sasuke's pale body, his eyes rolling back. Sasuke thought that it was perhaps one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen... With the exception of that image he had burnt into his eyelids of the blond's tanned body above his, bathed in moonlight—not that he'd ever admit he liked seeing Naruto all dominate and sexy on top of him... He decided he should really stop thinking so much, and came back to reality just in time for Naruto to scream something along the lines of "I fuckin' hate you damn teme" and other unidentifiable gibberish as his body began to twitch violently, thick warm seed exploding into Sasuke's hand and onto their stomachs. Panting, Naruto collapsed, his eyes shut as his chest fell and raised quickly.

Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto's entrance, which had tightened significantly during what seemed to be a powerful orgasm, and wiped both hands on the already dirtied sheets.

"Nn... Sasuke," Naruto said, opening his eyes. "I hope you know."

"Hmm?"

"It's on. It's _so_ on."

Sasuke looked at him, amused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Both of us wanna top, huh?" Naruto's eyes glinted challengingly. "Just 'cause you caught me off guard doesn't mean you get 'ta be seme. So it's on. May the best man top," he finished with a devious grin.

Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk. Everything else between them was a contest, why shouldn't this be? "Alright, dobe. It's on, then."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: **_**HEY SO READ THIS BEFORE YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR NO SEXY TIEMZ YET!**_** Sorry :o Lemon is next chapter though. Why? Why not all in one chapter, you ask? Weeelll, I'll be truthful... I suck at writing smut... XD It takes me **_**so**_** long... SO I figured I'd write this bit to keep y'all happy and work my ass off on the legit lemon rather than make you wait for like another decade for **_**all**_** of it. See what I mean? ;P Sorry... .**

**Just saying... It might suck... I've lost all creativity when it comes to writing smut :l**

**Question: If you could request one guy from ANY manga out there, but only ONE GUY, to be yours for the day, who would it be? :D EDIT: or girl. Let me say that. There may be boys or girls out there who'd rather that. :) **

**Review, and don't kill me... . It shouldn't be any more than 5 days before the next update... *flees before crazy fangirls can throw kunai at me for cutting the smut in half***

**By the way, I totally got a Itachi and Deidara plushie today. FUCKIN' **_**BE**_** JEALOUS.**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: So, this chapter is the smut :D I honestly dragged it on as long as I could without overdoing it... but, heh, well, like I said before, I suck at writing smut, it doesn't come easily to me, so it's probably not all that great. Man oh man... what I would give to be more talented at writing... *sits in emo corner with Sasuke plushie* - I totally legitimately have one... Ahh it's so cute... You guys should see my room. Honestly. It's kinda... scary. So much anime stuff... Got 10+ plushes, 3 wall scrolls, a zillion posters, wayyyy too many manga books... all of my artwork everywhere... yaoi... It's so awesome 8D **

**-God, I'm overtired, pullin' allnighters to write this shit! 8D Livin' offa sugar and caffeine! L style! 8D I FUCKING LOVE DEATH NOTE. DO YOU LOVE DEATH NOTE? I LOVE DEATH NOTE. **

**-Sorry, I'm so weird when I'm high on caffeine... _ I don't own Naruto. Onwards to teh smut! (Which fails epically!)**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"_Both of us wanna top, huh?" Naruto's eyes glinted challengingly. "Just 'cause you caught me off guard doesn't mean you get 'ta be seme. So it's on. May the best man top," he finished with a devious grin._

_Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk. Everything else between them was a contest, why shouldn't this be? "Alright, dobe. It's on, then."_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Before Sasuke could finish lowering his head to press his mouth back onto Naruto's, and start this fight for dominance, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to stop him.

"Hey, uh, teme," he said, his voice small.

Annoyed, Sasuke let Naruto push him away. "What now?"

"Well, uh, see," Naruto said, squinting his eyes in that weird way he did, "I couldn't help but notice―the curtains are open…"

"So? They were open last night, too." Sasuke failed to see the point. He wanted Naruto now, and did not appreciate this dilly-dallying.

"Yeah, well, last night, it was dark, and no one was outside. It's almost noon now… People walk by in the little balcony thingie all the time…" He blushed a bit. "Someone might… see us," he said pathetically, not meeting Sasuke's eyes. "That would be... heh, awkward."

With an irritated sigh, Sasuke stood, steadying himself against the aching pain all over his body—damn Naruto for that— and hobbled over to the curtains. He didn't bother hiding his annoyance―he was horny, and waiting did not sit well with him― as he roughly slid them shut, making the room dark except for the light coming in from the hallway beyond the open door. "Happy?" he said with a raised eyebrow, turning around just in time to see Naruto grinning wickedly at him. "What's with the face, loser?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing. It's just funny seeing you walk all weird like that." His blue eyes glinted and he grinned some more.

"Tch." Sasuke walked back to the bed, as quickly as he could without collapsing. There was something in Naruto's eyes that made him wary, but he couldn't figure out what. "You're really annoying, you know?"

Naruto grabbed his hips before he could even get the chance to climb onto the mattress and yanked the brunet onto his lap. "It'll be even funnier when you can't walk at all," he said with a wink, flicking his tongue across Sasuke's parted lips.

Sasuke scoffed, sliding his hands down Naruto's chest. That damned shirt was still on. "Whatever," he said as he tugged it over Naruto's messy blond spikes. "I'll be the one laughing in the en―nnnddmm!" He'd barely even thrown the shirt aside before Naruto wound his fingers through black hair and pulled him―not gently―into a hard, open-mouthed kiss. He let out a muffled moan and pushed Naruto down into the sheets. They got tangled around his ankles and he kicked irritably at them, but Naruto distracted him from that by sliding his tongue into his mouth and pulling him down further until they were in contact everywhere, spreading Sasuke's knees with this thighs to make more room. They both let out blissful moans as their groins pressed together and deepened the messy kiss. Breathing harshly and as well as he could through his nose so he didn't have to pull away, Sasuke ground his hips down into Naruto's. The fox broke the kiss—to Sasuke's displeasure—and tossed his head back, a long, wanton moan ripping out of his throat. _Okay, no. That's better than a kiss any time. _He did it again, the friction sending waves of pleasure to both of their throbbing lengths.

"Naruto," he moaned breathlessly. Naruto's eyes flew open and he kissed him again, making the most lewd sounds Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of hearing. The feeling of their hips rubbing together was intense, but they both knew they needed more.

Sasuke sat up, breaking the kiss, and his feet got all tangled in the sheets again. He made a sound of irritation, until an idea occurred to him—They were still fighting for dominance, and they both had things to use against each other. It was pretty even, but if he... _Hm... Naruto did always seem to have a thing for bondage..I remember that one time he tied me up..._ He let a smirk creep onto his face. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, frowning.

"Why'd ya stop?" he asked, his voice husky. He jerked his hips into Sasuke's, which made the brunet bounce on top of him and fight back a moan.

"Ah... nothing." Sasuke shook his head, licking his lips. He grabbed Naruto's hips in order to still them, so that he could keep his plan in action. "Never mind."

"Okay... but..." Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke pounced; he rolled him over onto his stomach, grabbed the sheets, and tied them around Naruto's wrists before Naruto could even process it.

"What—Hey! Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed a few moments later, realizing what had just happened. He pulled at the bindings. "Why did you—"

Sasuke hushed him by grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. Grinning, he nipped at tanned shoulders, working his way to the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered, melting into his arms, but he was still growling.

"You're mean," he whined, choking off any other complaints with a broken moan as Sasuke rubbed himself against his hole. "Nnn... I'm gonna get you back for this..." His words were ignored, and Sasuke reached around the tanned body to lightly scrape his fingernails across the seal of Naruto's tight stomach. The reaction was instant; Naruto arched and bucked up, a loud cry flying from his mouth. That spot was almost as sensitive as his dick, which was pulsing as Sasuke's hand lowered to just above where he needed it most.

Sasuke couldn't keep the smirk off of his face; Naruto was _so_going down. The blond struggled underneath him, growling curses and trying to bite back sounds that voiced his pleasure. He pulled at the sheets that bound his wrists, letting out a raspy moan when Sasuke's fingers left his stomach and found their way back to his spasming entrance, brushing the sensitive skin with his fingernails. Naruto squirmed and moaned, his hips jerking wildly downwards as he attempted to get some much needed friction on his swollen member and, in a show of defiance, away from Sasuke, though it was pretty half-assed. Sasuke wasn't an idiot; he could see the desperate look in those fiery blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Not fair! You can't tie me up!" Naruto's voice was strangled and breathless as he fought against the bonds and tried to ward off Sasuke's teasing fingers. "Aahh… _sooooo_ un_fair_!" he panted, licking his lips and throwing a glare back towards the Uchiha.

"You never said we had to play fair, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smug grin, repressing a shudder of pleasure as he gripped himself in one hand while sliding his other around tanned hips to stroke the base of Naruto's dick softly. Teasingly.

"Ahhhh!" Blue eyes screwed together and his head fell forward, breath coming out harsher. "Bastard! Don't think I'm gonna give in this easy! I don't _do_ giving up! _Believe_it―aahh!" His rant was replaced by a scream of surprise and ecstasy and probably some pain as well as Sasuke shoved his hips forward and impaled Naruto on his dick completely, not bothering to prep him first—he'd done that already, earlier. The blond moaned, arching hotly into the sheets, and then a light laugh escaped his lips.

"Gotcha."

Sasuke froze a minute. It was hard to think with the almost painfully tight heat he was encased in clenching (purposely, he swore) around him, but it clicked that this wasn't right; Naruto should _not_be laughing at a time like this.

In an indignant tone he moved his hips once, making Naruto cry out, and hissed, "What the hell are you—"

"Wow, teme, kinda hard to believe you actually fell for that!"

Wait wait wait. Sasuke looked down at the panting blond he was inside, completely frozen, but Naruto wasn't talking. His lips were simply curled up in a wicked grin as he took in quick, shaky breaths. It was honestly_ really_sexy, but wrong! Why the hell― Sudden weight on the bed behind him made him start. With wide eyes he looked back, only to see Naruto's grinning face directly behind him.

"What the fuck?" he looked down at the blond underneath him, who sniggered and stuck his tongue out. Realization dawned on him.

"You used a clone?" he demanded as the Naruto under him snickered some more. He snapped his hips forward harshly, effectively making the clone stop laughing and start moaning loudly. "That's not fair!"

"Hehehe!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's thrusting hips and rubbed himself against the puckered entrance, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear with the very tip of his tongue. He worked his way down the pale, sweaty neck until he found the place where Orochimaru's seal had been. His teeth and lips latched onto the soft skin and sucked, sending waves of hot pain and desire to Sasuke's groin. Sasuke couldn't repress the shudder of pleasure that ripped up his spine and involuntarily jerked his hips forward hard as he continued to fuck the clone. This had to be some twisted wet dream.

"When did you—"

"When you went to get the curtains."

"Not fair, dobe!"

"You said so yourself, Sasuke!" Naruto was saying as an identical voice cried and moaned beneath them both. It was almost too much. One Naruto was more than enough, and two? Sasuke thought he would die if Naruto did anything else, because damn if that voice so close to his ear was enough to make him want to come already… "No one said we had to play fair!" He chuckled, and Sasuke shivered; he'd never heard Naruto's voice so damn _deep _and _sexy_. He moaned weakly as he felt Naruto's hot mouth travelling down his back, planting wet kisses and nipping at heated skin every once in a while. Sasuke didn't know how he managed to keep thrusting into the clone underneath him, but he did, clenching his teeth against the almost unbearable tightness.

"Ah, fuck, Naruto," he groaned, not really knowing which one he was talking to—the one underneath him, or the one nipping at the base of his spine and lowering suggestively. The pace at which he was going was rather slow, but he made sure it was hard; but not so hard that he'd, you know, ram his ass into Naruto's face... Though the blond didn't seem to mind. Sasuke nearly came when he felt something wet ghost over his entrance. Looking back through hazy eyes, he was startled (and very muchly turned on) by the sight he was met with.

"Naruto, don't, that's so gross—Fuck!" Sasuke howled, cutting himself off as Naruto ignored him as usual and thrust his tongue inside of Sasuke. _Inside of me. His tongue is inside me. Holy fucking shit, how can something so nasty be so hot and feel so—_ "Naruto," he moaned, and the blond grinned, taking the sensitive bud into his skin and _sucking_, earning a moan so strangled it was almost a scream. Sasuke felt dirty, but he couldn't help the moans of pleasure that spilled from him; surely nothing should be allowed to feel like this. He nearly collapsed onto the clone, but managed to keep fucking it unsteadily from sheer will. He was sure that he was going to die from lack of proper blood circulation, and he was so close to coming it almost hurt. Naruto kept sucking, with his tongue rubbing the inside walls of the brunet's body. Trembling, Sasuke gasped, "Enough!"

Naruto grinned, sliding his tongue out. He gave it one last lick before straightening up and kissing Sasuke's lips.

"Gross," Sasuke complained, shoving him away. "You just ate my ass, don't kiss me." His voice was very weak, and he had no clue how he was still functioning. He needed to come, and as stubborn as he was, had to admit that he wanted Naruto inside of him. Now. He enjoyed topping, but he couldn't deny it anymore—Naruto taking him was the best feeling in the world.

"Come on, I came in your mouth and let you kiss me," Naruto said, grinning. He pressed against Sasuke's hole, and the brunet moaned as he jerked his hips back, and forward again, trying to convey 'Get the fuck inside right now before I kill you' and keep hitting that spot inside of the clone, in the same moment. Damnit, he was hard.

"That's different," Sasuke panted, even though it wasn't, really. "Hurry," he begged. He was still sane enough to feel somewhat ashamed for begging, but he was too horny to care.

"Fuck, you're so sexy..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke whined. "Just hurry the fuck up and _take_ _me!"_

"Sheesh, fine!" And with that he roughly entered Sasuke, making the brunet gasp and jolt his hips forward even harder than he'd been before. The momentum of their bodies crashing together had the clone screaming profanities into the pillow. Three cries of pleasure ricocheted off the walls and Sasuke nearly collapsed onto the clone's trembling body. After last night Naruto had no trouble locating his prostate, which he intended to take advantage of. Sasuke could feel the blond's lips curl up viciously against the nape of his neck as he coaxed all sorts of colourful swears from Sasuke's lips.

"Hehe, Sasuke," Naruto said, though his voice sounded strained. "I win!"

Sasuke growled, "I hate you. Start moving."

After a moment of snickering his victory, Naruto did as he was told, slowly starting to rock in and out. He pressed his chest flush to Sasuke's writhing back, kissing the back of his neck hotly. His fingers dug into Sasuke's already bruised hips, his head falling into the crook between Sasuke's shoulder and neck. Sasuke was panting hard, but he wasn't moaning yet—Naruto was very displeased with this. He paused a moment, adjusted the brunet's hips, and then dove back in. He knew he hit the spot when Sasuke arched like he was going to snap and bit down hard on the clone's shoulder to muffle a scream.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, moaning as Naruto groaned again and began to thrust his dick in and out of Sasuke much harder, who in turn was pounding the now screaming clone into the mattress. The bed was rocking from three bodies writhing and fucking on it, and Sasuke was vaguely worried that Naruto's neighbours would complain, but all and any words he might have said turned into a stream of gibberish as Naruto sucked on his neck again, one hand leaving white hips to tweak and tease the Uchiha's hard nipples. Sasuke hated the sounds that were coming from his mouth―they were so pathetic, so desperate and wanton―but he couldn't contain them. He was in ecstasy, not even able to remember his own name anymore. He already felt so close to release and they'd barely done anything yet; but the sensation of being buried inside of the slick, rippling heat of Naruto's body and at the same time being filled the same person's throbbing length was almost too much to bear. The room was filled with the heavy, musky scent of sex and it made him dizzy with pleasure.

"Ahh…hhhah… fuck…" he panted, digging his nails into the clones hips. He buried his face into the blond head under him as the coil in his stomach started to tighten. Behind him Naruto moaned as Sasuke became almost unbearably tight, the wet inferno clamping down so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Any inkling of reality he might have still had disappeared with that, and carnal lust consumed him; the Naruto clone screamed into the sheets, and Naruto could tell from Sasuke's pained gasp that the clone had just reached its climax. Not a minute later it disappeared and Sasuke fell onto the sheets, burying his face into the pillow as Naruto kept a firm hold on his lifted hips and kept sliding in and out in and out in and out until it was all Sasuke could do not to start screaming his throat raw and crying until he ran out of tears. White spots danced in his eyesight as his groin rubbed against the sheets, giving a blissful relief to the throbbing pain that was so close to exploding.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his ear, his voice breathless and strained.

"Nnnghh―w-what―Aahh…" His head lolled. So close. He was so close, but he never wanted it to end. His throat hurt from screaming and his hips hurt from the brute force behind Naruto's thrusts, but each throb of pain only heightened the hot pleasure of the moment. "Harder," he urged, his fingers curling into the sheets.

It turned out that Naruto had nothing to say. He just whispered the name over and over again, like it was the most precious thing in the world. Sasuke's heart was beating impossibly fast, and he was breathing so quickly he was afraid he was about to black out, and he knew he was at his limit. Clutching the sheets, he cried out Naruto's name, and everything exploded into white hot ecstasy.

As pleasure throbbed through his spasming body, Sasuke was dimly aware of the familiar feeling of Naruto moaning and releasing inside of him. It felt weird, kind of dirty, but he liked it. Panting, Naruto pulled out and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips parted. They both lay there in their afterglow, a mess of sweat and come and limbs, trying to regain their sanity enough to function again.

"Heh, so I win," Naruto murmured a few moments later, winding his hand into Sasuke's messy black hair.

Sasuke curled up next to him. He wasn't particularly a cuddly person, but as always Naruto was an exception to that rule. "Tch, whatever. We both win."

"You fucked a fake me."

"…Shut up, I'm too tired to fight with you right now."

"Then don't," Naruto said cheekily. He kissed Sasuke's lips, smiling widely when the brunet responded just as enthusiastically as before. He loved seeing Sasuke like this, without his walls of protection up; honestly, to him, it was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world. He'd give up his everything just for these few precious moments where Sasuke was completely open to him.

Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking, but he seemed to have a bad case of mouth diarrhoea when Naruto was around. Breaking the kiss, he blurted, "I love you."

Naruto looked so happy it was funny. His eyes wide, he exclaimed, "Really? You do?"

_What unnecessary shock. _"Nah." Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to tease him…

Naruto glared.

"Just kidding." Sasuke let a crooked smile grace his lips. He hadn't felt this happy since… well, ever. Nothing in his depressing life could ever beat this moment. It was weird to feel like this, but he decided he could get used to it. _I feel so girly and weird... Sheesh._Naruto's glare melted back into a smile, and he tackled Sasuke into a huge hug.

"I love you too, teme. Believe it." His voice sounded close to tears, and when Sasuke looked into his eyes, they were wet and red. It made his heart feel funny, like it was trying to spontaneously combust inside his ribcage.

"…You know," he murmured thoughtfully, "I probably owe Sai an apology…"

"Nah, he's an ass, he knows what he did," Naruto said nonchalantly. "But you do owe Sakura a huge thank you."

"Why?"

"It was her idea to okay Truth or Dare yesterday. This wouldn't have happened if not for that," he sighed. Then he grinned again, and hugged Sasuke tightly enough to make the brunet gasp. "Which would suck completely!"

"Lemme go―need oxygen―" Sasuke gasped. When Naruto finally did, he took a few breaths. "Yeah, I guess I'll say thanks to her later."

"Okie dokie, Sas'cakes," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. _He __**has **__to go and ruin the moment, doesn't he? _"Dobe," he said calmly. "I said, never call me that."

"Sorry Sas'cakes."

"Oh god, don't start this shit again!"

"But you love it, Sas'caaaaaakes~"

"_Naruto_!"

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: BAH DUMB ENDING. Meh. Well I was getting stuck in the writing because I fail at writing multi chapter stories, as I've said before―so I wrapped it up quickly. Yeah I know it's shabby, kinda suckish, very rushed but if you force your writing it ends up crappy anyway. :( Sorry guys. But please review? Nicely? Haha. How was the smut? Horrible? Ok… :0 Well it was definitely the shortest one I've ever written, I think...**

**OH HEY LISTEN! LISTEN HEY! HEY! *Navi moment* anyway so I'm gonna write little side stories to this. Like what did Neji and Gaara do when they left? *le gasp* and what did Kiba and Shino do after the game? How did their relationship happen? *more gasps* Yepp. They shall be worked on with**

**Riku16.**** (By the way, lil' miss, you gotta PM me so we can get started on these!)**

**Listen some more! Remember when I said that my cousin drew Neji and Sasuke in the hotsprings? She did, and she said she'll be posting it as soon as she can :) Smeesha1996, she is. :P Oh yea... our writing styles are also very similar (except she doesn't do smut) and she has a story on here if you guys want to read it. It's called Chained Together, by Smeesha1996 if you want to read it, and tell her I sent you there! :D **

**Thanks for reading through this story that I originally thought was shit but you crazy people seem to like anyway! :O**

**LOVE YOU! BELIEVE IT!**


End file.
